


Burn It Down

by ban_sidhe



Category: Loki of Myth
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Norse Mythology AU, comeuppence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ban_sidhe/pseuds/ban_sidhe
Summary: Mischief causing trouble as usual.  This time he pays for it.  Eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A more traditional version this time, although I have used the Marvel version for looks, just because Tom is so damn cute. My only complaint with Marvel is that they gave him black hair. I suppose they wanted to keep consistency between the movies and the comics. As far as I have been able to determine, (through much research), the real Norse god was a redhead... just like the actor sometimes is!  
> The princess is my own creation, even though she is mentioned if only briefly in the old Norse eddas. Names of gods and other creatures have also been taken from the same. Anyone interested in more info will find a glossary and links to sites used at the end of this little tale.  
> Any errors that occur are, of course, my own. Corrections are welcome.  
> Pictures were gleaned from all over the internet and belong to their creators. The pictures of the wildfires are from the Colorado fires of summer 2013, the closest of which I could see from my home. Everything smelled like smoke for days.  
> Inspiration came from the song by Linkin Park that gives the story its name.

[URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/2df7cfb2-f86d-4ad8-b67f-435d8bd6075b_zps07c47d38.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/2df7cfb2-f86d-4ad8-b67f-435d8bd6075b_zps07c47d38.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

                                                                                      Burn It Down

[ Fríður ](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fr%C3%AD%C3%B0ur&action=edit&redlink=1) was out of the city when the news originally came.  She missed all the preparations and the attendant excitement.  Bored, she had decided to make a short trip to the old temple in the forest near her home.  Desiring the solitude she required for contemplation, she had informed no one of her plans.

Her first encounter with the god was unexpected and a bit unsettling.  She felt a twinge of foreshadowing, but being a princess and not unable to protect herself, she ignored it.  Such things often occurred amongst her people; they usually were not serious.

  http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/057c7386-df9f-48b9-96c6-4b93867e42e4_zps85918722.jpg.html 

[IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/057c7386-df9f-48b9-96c6-4b93867e42e4_zps85918722.jpg[/IMG][/URL ]

As she walked along, dreaming, she trailed a languid hand into the greenery at the edge of the path.  Unaware at first, she found she had disturbed one of the forest’s inhabitants.  The creature she faced was a native of the deep woods, so she did not attempt to injure it.  Simply stopped and regarded its defensive stance until it realised she meant it no harm.  She found herself smiling slightly at it when the aggressive posture relaxed.

It was beautiful in its own way, colouring that blended into the natural background perfectly.  Large eyes blinked once and stared back into her own expressive, blue grey orbs.   The golden lined mouth opened a crack and she sensed the creature was getting to know her in its fashion, tasting the air with a long, forked tongue.

[URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/b1e9023d-83d0-4b61-8dfc-b57f43b22501_zpsd20b41ce.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/b1e9023d-83d0-4b61-8dfc-b57f43b22501_zpsd20b41ce.jpg[/IMG][/URL] [URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/feea83b7-bae6-45b0-8385-89d7dc2e6940_zpsa70b069c.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/feea83b7-bae6-45b0-8385-89d7dc2e6940_zpsa70b069c.jpg[/IMG][/URL]     

She smiled wider and attempted to step around it.  To her surprise, the long, bright green snake slithered right into her path.  It brought her up short and she examined the creature more closely.  Nearly all the denizens of the forests knew and mostly ignored the elvenkind.  At least, when they even noticed the eldritch people who moved so silently among the trees.

So what made this one different?  Not gowned today, but dressed as one of the forest wardens, she had no trouble going to one knee to get closer.  After she had dropped down, the snake curled most of its long, muscular body into a heap of emerald coils.  The very forepart of the body lifted up, raising the head to eye level with her.  

It tipped its head to the side, mimicking her startled movement.  She grinned, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing aloud.  The snake copied her again, its head bobbing and the coils flexing in what appeared to be silent laughter, as well.

“What are you?” she whispered softly, amazed.  “How have you come to be in my wood?”

The snake hissed quietly in response, the elven princess coming to recognise there were words in the sibilance.  “Do not fear, beautiful maiden.  For although I have come to meet with your king and the Vanir who rules this world, your beauty makes me wish to remain only here.”  

As the animal spoke, its front continued to rise up until it rippled with sorcerous fire and stood as a tall, slender man before her.  Handsome, with deep set, limpid, beryl eyes, long dark locks worn brushed back and loose down his neck, he was dressed all in dark green and black in the manner of an Aesir lord.  His armour was golden, the leather and metal parts burnished and covered with runes.  On the forefinger of his left hand, he wore a diamond encrusted silver ring with a stone that matched his eyes.

[URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/610352ed-06f2-4639-9cd5-9e4a1d063c1a_zps5487c172.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/610352ed-06f2-4639-9cd5-9e4a1d063c1a_zps5487c172.jpg[/IMG][/URL] [URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/green-beryl-ring_zpse0917cad.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/green-beryl-ring_zpse0917cad.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

[ Fríður ](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fr%C3%AD%C3%B0ur&action=edit&redlink=1) gasped; this was one of the major gods, she was certain, though she was not quite as sure of his name.  Most of the Aesir were fair, with varying shades of blonde or reddish hair and more stocky of build than this man.  Obviously, he was well versed in the ways of magic, as well.  She ducked her head in obeisance, murmuring, “My Lord.  If there is anything you might require of me?”

She trembled when he took a step toward her, but when nothing further occurred, she glanced up as far as his waist.  A long-fingered, pale hand was being held out to her and she didn’t know if she was meant to take it or not.   _A scholar or magician’s hand; not a fighter’s.  No callouses from weapons,_ she noted, curiously _._

“I won’t hurt you, sweetling.  Rise and tell me who you are.”

The princess swallowed and placed her slender fingers in his.  His grip was firm, but not painfully so and he lifted her easily.  She blushed when he did not release her hand, keeping it held in his while he examined her closely.  “Even more beautiful, now that I see you clearly.”

“My Lord,” she whispered again.  

“I am called Loki, sweet flower of the forest.  When we are alone, you may use my name.”  He tipped her head up to look in her eyes as he spoke, smiling softly.  “You have completely captivated me.  What are you called, child?”

[ Fríður ](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fr%C3%AD%C3%B0ur&action=edit&redlink=1) shivered in fear, for this was Loki, master of magic, Lord of Chaos, God of Air and Fire, the Trickster and Father of Lies.  He was one of the most dangerous of all the gods; temperamental, fickle, powerful and sometimes cruel, changeable as a summer breeze.  His touch was slightly cool and those crystalline, watercolour eyes looked right into her soul, stealing all her secrets.

She gasped as he drew her closer; he radiated an intense, irresistible sexuality.  The elf woman's fine tremble increased to a palpable shuddering.  The god wore a slight smile, and he looked... hungry.  Loki spoke quietly, again.

“You’re shivering, sweetling.  Are you chilled?”

“No, my Lord... Loki.  My name is [ Fríður ](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fr%C3%AD%C3%B0ur&action=edit&redlink=1).”  She glanced at his face and away, quickly.  But not before seeing his smile become a frown, and she inhaled, shakily.

“You fear me.  Why? I said I would not harm you.”  She was surprised to hear more of sorrow in his voice than anger.

“I... you are not known for being truthful, my Lord.”  [ Fríður ](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fr%C3%AD%C3%B0ur&action=edit&redlink=1) cringed as she spoke.

Loki flinched and let go of her arm, moving a step or two back.  He turned partly away and sighed.  “I suppose I deserve that.  I am a bit of a monster, aren’t I?”  

Shocked, the princess lifted a delicate hand to her lips.  Of all the things she had not wished to do, she had insulted a god, and one who was here on the business of kings, at that.  She fell to her knees and whimpered.  “I beg forgiveness, my Lord!”

Surprising her yet again, he swung back and laughed, though it seemed bitter to her.  “Don’t fret over it, lovely maiden.  I could never stay angry with someone as beautiful as you.  It’s only the truth anyway.  Now, get up and come sit with me in yon forest shrine.  I would hear your sweet voice as you tell me about yourself.  Your soft trill rivals the birds in the heavens and it soothes my soul.”

The princess blushed furiously.  She’d heard the stories; he was a silver-tongued devil, but he seemed so sincere.  And not at all the arrogant, contemptuous, conceited trickster she had heard described.  

So she went with him and they spent several hours just sitting beside each other while she spoke of her life and home.  She did note that after a short time, the sadness seemed to leave him and his questions became more animated, some personal and others, although perceptive, were more about her people in general and their relationship to the lands.  He amused her with tales of his own, of the other gods and places he had traveled.

Loki felt himself beguiled by the elf maid’s innocent wiles.  It had been quite some time since he had a gentle, lovely female tremble in his mere presence.  She was beautiful and dainty, tender and lithe, a delicate and desirable creature, not at all like the brazen, bold and forward women of Asgard.  This one would require wooing of a more subtle, careful type.  Just the sort of thing at which he was so accomplished.

When he discovered she was a daughter of the king, Dofri, he smiled to himself.  He couldn’t have planned this better if he had deliberately sought her out.  She was perfect.   And she would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                      ~~~~~~ 2

They had returned to the forest the day following his welcoming feast.  It had not gone particularly smoothly and her father warned her away from him when it was over and the god was settled in his guest apartment.  Dofri had seen that look on many a man’s face that observed his daughter, but this one made him especially nervous.  There was something indefinably sinister in Loki’s cold, calculating gaze, no matter how innocent he acted.  

Frithur naturally agreed to her father’s wishes.  She had always been the dutiful child.  But at the breaking of the night’s fast the following day, she discovered a rebelliousness in herself she did not know she possessed.  She really tried to be simply the helpful servant, bringing food and drink to her father’s guest.   But when he looked at her like that, and smiled softly, like they already shared a secret, she could not resist him.  As he left the table, he whispered to her he wished to see her later, in the same place.  She could only bow her head and nod.  How did one deny a god, after all?

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/alfheim-Copy_zps8a075bbf.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/alfheim-Copy_zps8a075bbf.jpg[/IMG][/URL ]  [URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/2f356826-3f66-4292-b3fa-b7bb79742457_zps59eeaa51.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/2f356826-3f66-4292-b3fa-b7bb79742457_zps59eeaa51.jpg[/IMG][/URL ] 

At first, Loki only asked the elf maid questions about her people’s type of magic.  Keeping their conversation light and general, relaxing her and causing her to lower her defenses.  Not that he found it difficult; she seemed such an innocent.  He was more careful than the princess, knowing more of her people and their strengths than she was aware.  

He even showed her some of his easier tricks, hoping she would feel the need to reciprocate.  And she did.  So began a series of mutual lesson trysts in the deserted shrine of the woods wherein they taught each other much.  Loki was not a perfect gentleman, but he did not force her to give more of herself than she was willing.  Until today; she simply was not trying hard enough. 

Culminating in this moment, him angry and her frustrated with continued failure.  Finally, Loki stood, lifted her roughly and crushed her in an overly strong embrace.  He wrapped arms like iron bands around her, bruising her in his grip.  A hand grasped her jaw, too tight, and pulled her face up to be plundered by his mouth.  

Lips cold and tight, he ground her face against his, forcing her to open her mouth or have her lips crushed by his sharp, white teeth.  His tongue plunged into her as if he wished it were another part of him and he stared deeply into her eyes, his glowing fiercely with the power of his sorcery. 

[Fríður](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fr%C3%AD%C3%B0ur&action=edit&redlink=1) shook as a leaf before a cruel wind.  Nevertheless, she clung, boneless, to the tall dark god who held her so close.  His lips on hers burned with cold fire; the taste of him was like snow and ashes.

_ He is a paradox, _  she fretted,  _ all opposites and sharp edges.  Even though his skin is satin, his hair soft as down, and his tongue in my mouth a silken probe, I cannot decide.  I fear him and I desire him in equal measure.  He clouds my vision and that is  _ **_so_ ** _  dangerous.  I cannot  _ **_See_ ** _. _

[ Fríður ](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fr%C3%AD%C3%B0ur&action=edit&redlink=1) stiffened and pushed against his firm chest.  This was not right, not the way a princess should be treated.  Not even by a god.  Up until this moment, he had been so kind, thoughtful and treated her with respect.  Was this the real Loki?  The arrogant, selfish, discourteous man of whom she had heard so many tales? 

Loki saw the flash of temper as the woman tried to free herself.   _ Ah,  _ he thought,  _ finally! _    He released her, all but one hand.  Stepping back to give her room, he exhorted her.  “Yes, that’s it!  Use it, now!  The anger, your passion, that’s what you need to complete this.”  He let go her hand.

So, used to following his words,  [ Fríður ](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fr%C3%AD%C3%B0ur&action=edit&redlink=1) did as instructed, murmuring the words softly, moving her hands precisely as shown.  The face she turned to the god showed her delight and pride that she had managed to accomplish their goal at last.  The small, but bright blue flame cradled in her slender fingers reflected in her eyes. 

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/a7ef974d-f370-4cec-9e0f-6abd3daf6554_zpsec90616e.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/a7ef974d-f370-4cec-9e0f-6abd3daf6554_zpsec90616e.jpg[/IMG][/URL ]  [URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/14b47f4c-7603-487c-8f8a-3cd9bce36e25_zpsffb068f1.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/14b47f4c-7603-487c-8f8a-3cd9bce36e25_zpsffb068f1.jpg[/IMG][/URL ] 

“Excellent, my dear.  I knew you could do it.”  Loki sounded just as happy as she was.  “You simply needed something to wake the desire to succeed.”  

“You... you angered me on purpose?”  she spluttered, even more outraged now.  

“Of course!  Did you think I would be so... crude, otherwise?”  Loki scowled.  “I am not like the other Aesir.”

“You have as little love for them as they for you.  Is this not true, my Lord Loki?  Even though you live among them.  You are very unlike those Aesir of whom I have knowledge.” The elf maid murmured quietly, not wanting to annoy him more, but wishing to understand him better.

The god turned back to stare at her carefully.  _  Too perceptive _ ? he wondered.   _ Or just curious? _

Frithur shied away a step and stared at her feet.  “You are dark-haired, where they are fair.  Clean shaven, as well.  More slender and lithe, like an elf... or perhaps, a Vanir?  You seem much more interested in things of a cerebral nature, rather than physical contests.”  She bit her lip and glanced up, just a quick peek.  

Her attempt at an explanation made him smile.  So, curious  **and**  perceptive.  This seduction was going to require all his powers of persuasion.  He shivered inside in anticipation.  A challenge he could really sink his teeth into at last.

They did not see each other for the next few days.  His time was all taken up in conference with her father, King Dofri and Lord Freyr.  When the men emerged from their closeted talks, it was only to saunter directly to the feasting hall and a displeased looking Loki went immediately to his chambers after eating.  Frithur noticed he did not stay as late as the others, carousing and drinking, though Freyr was known for his bountiful feasts.  The dark one apparently preferred to remain in control of his wits and limbs.

Somehow, that thought pleased her even as it gave her pause.  It had become obvious to her during their lessons, he never seemed to lose that icy control.  And she had caught him in his talks with the rulers almost saying something several times, then refraining as if he thought better of whatever quick comment had come to mind.  

Loki was always thinking, she decided.  It often appeared he was coldly calculating, aloof from his companions, but she had seen another side of him.  He did possess great passion.  For magic, and knowledge, and she hoped, soon for her.  He often sought her out when he was not engaged in the  Allfather’s business with Freyr and King Dofri. 

She would find him walking in her favourite garden, or sitting quietly contemplating the patterns of tiny waves in a fountain near her rooms.  Or on several sunny afternoons, when the sun was bright and almost too warm, she would happen upon him strolling on the forest paths, especially the one leading to the old shrine where they’d first met.  

Frithur smiled, pleased whenever their paths crossed.  Loki always professed surprised delight at encountering the princess and she was amused by his protestations of innocence when asked if he was looking for her.  She knew that he was aware that she understood the game.  She had no intention of halting his subtle pursuit though. They were both enjoying it too much.

 


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                      ~~~~~~ 3

Some days passed; far too quickly for the princess.  The god’s business in Alfheim was done and she worried he would have to return to Asgard in the near future.  Her thoughts on the subject made her quieter than her norm and her kin and friends noticed.

Her mother was the most blunt about it.  “Something troubles you, my child.  Tell your mother.  You have seemed so happy this past season.  I was certain you had finally found a companion to spend your life with.  Has something happened?”

“Oh, Mother!  It’s nothing really.  I... have been studying, actually.  Learning much.”  At her mother’s arched brow, she blushed.  “He is a great magician and an excellent teacher.”

“Child!  You haven’t become enamoured of this instructor of yours?”  Her mother tsked.  “You know such affairs rarely last.”

Frithur sighed, “Yes, I know.  But he seems to enjoy my company as much as I do being with him.  I only fear he has to leave soon and I don’t know what it means for us... for me.”

Her mother sat back on the padded bench and simply gazed at her daughter.  It was plain to her the child was confused and completely infatuated.  She couldn’t look up for more than seconds, her hands were twisting and plucking at her skirts, she wore an almost constant blush, she bit at her soft, pink lips, and she trembled like the tinkling elf bells in the gardens that rang with the slightest breath of air.  

“Who is this secret beau that you disappear each afternoon to ‘study’ with?  Why does he have to leave?  Is this some wandering sorcerer of the deep forest?  When did you meet him?”

“Wandering sorcerer?  No, Mother, he is a great and accomplished mage, not some simple hedge wizard.  He must have to leave soon.  His true business here is concluded and he will have to report the results back to the Allfather.”  

Her mother frowned, leaning slightly away to get a better look at her child’s face.  “There is no mage here on business.  The only emissary from Odin is... oh, no!”

Her hands flew up to her cheeks and her eyes grew round in shock.  “Please, daughter!  Tell me you are not involved with the Trickster?  He will break your heart and then just throw you aside when he has gotten what he wants... you haven’t...  already given yourself?”

“No, no, Mother.  Lord Loki has been a very gentlemanly teacher.  He’s not like the other Aesir, rough and loud, overly forceful and demanding.  He has never asked anything more of me than I was willing to give.  In fact, the only thing he demands is that I learn well.”  Frithur hurried to reassure her mother.

“Truly, Frithur?  He is not to be trusted.  He always has something up one of those long sleeves.  I wish I had known of this... infatuation of yours sooner.”  At Frithur’s sigh and frown, she continued.  “Yes, I would have put a stop to it.  I don’t want to see you hurt, child.  Or worse.”

“Really, Mother?  You are as bad as all the others.  Believing all the horrible stories told.  None of you even know him.  Not like I do.”  Frithur had leapt to her feet, her hands clenched in her skirts.

Her mother only sighed, sadly.  “People gain the reputations they have for a reason, Frithur.  He will hurt you; if not now, then eventually.  Loki is not a good man.  And he is an Aesir prince.  Please, distance yourself before it is too late.”

“I can’t and I don’t want to.  He’s different and I like it.  He sees me as an equal, someone he can really talk to.  Be himself with.  He knows he doesn’t have to worry about me. I’m not going to cause him any problems.”

“Frithur, you mustn't...”  her mother begged.

The princess swiftly gathered up a light stole and flung it around her shoulders.  “It’s my decision, Mother.  I’m going to him and I will be with him if I so desire.”  Her eyes flashed and she lifted her chin, daring the older woman to stop her.  When her mother only shook her head, Frithur whirled around and fled the palace.

She was no happier when she finally came upon her ‘teacher’.  The god nearly ran her down as he came out of his chambers in the guest wing of her father’s castle.  He carried a light satchel over one arm, dressed in riding gear.  Frithur sighed; he was leaving.

“Ah, just the beautiful lady I wished to see.”  Loki smiled down at her, to where she was caught in his embrace.  “I have to leave your sweet presence, my dear.  But, never fear; I will return for you as soon as I may.”  

“Truly, my Lord?  You weren’t just going ride off without saying goodbye?”  The princess gasped and stepped back.  Loki’s eyes flashed darker as they always did when he raised his power.  The expression on his handsome face was not a pleasant one.

“You’ve been hearing tales, no doubt.  I thought your mind was more open.  That you were intelligent enough to separate jealousy and bitterness from truth.  Apparently not.” He actually snarled at her, but she could see the hurt he tried to hide.

Loki turned away, slowly, giving the elf maid time to stop him if she was brave enough.  He was secretly pleased when it turned out she was.  Frithur reached to him and actually put her hand on his arm.  

“My Lord, wait!  Please, Loki.  I didn’t mean...”  She blushed and dropped her hand with lowered eyes when he looked back at her.  

“You don’t trust me?”  Her expression changed from distress to panic and she could not meet his eyes.

“Wise.  But I will return, little elf maid.”  He smiled, a superior, knowing grin. “You are a beautiful woman and very desirable.  We are not finished with each other just yet.”  Loki put a hand under her chin and lifted her face.  Still grinning, he leaned in and kissed her quite warmly.  “Now, I must go.”

Frithur could barely breathe and only nodded as he turned away.  She watched him bring his horse from the stables and mount, gracefully, before he turned the black stallion’s head for Asgard.  They bounded away without him looking back.  She still stood watching after where he had disappeared, fingers to her lips, when her mother found her later.

                                                                                ~~~~~~

Half a year passed and Frithur had gone out on a warmer day than normal for late fall in the mountains of Alfheim.  There was already snow on the ground and she wrapped her furs tightly; the breeze was chill, even though the sun shone brightly.  

She passed her shibboleth only the week before and was now considered a mage of her people.  One of the youngest ever to have received the honor of that title.  She knew it was due to the arcane knowledge and mental discipline she had learned from her absent god.  

The accolade meant little to her; she would rather he come back as he had promised.  She wished to continue her studies under his tutelage.  Sighing, the princess admitted to herself she simply wished to be under him.  She was certain he could teach her many things that had little to do with magic.  Smiling privately, she thought being loved by Loki of Asgard would be a kind of magic, too.

She rode down forest trails and over the beautiful wisteria bridge that led from her father’s halls to a retreat in the mountains.  In this season the underlying structure was clearly visible, the sweet-scented lilac flowers of spring only a memory and tangle of brown vine.  But Frithur didn’t take the time to reminisce; she needed to relax, rebuild her _qi_ as the Vanir named the essence of one’s life force.  Now that the feasting and celebrating was done, she could slip away without being questioned.

[URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/8ead40d1-1bcf-4170-a99c-ab57f9c9d58e_zps624e9305.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/8ead40d1-1bcf-4170-a99c-ab57f9c9d58e_zps624e9305.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

The testing had drained her as it was meant to do.  Only a strong-willed, well-trained, accomplished spell-caster was tenacious enough to succeed.  But the trial exhausted every candidate, some to the point of ill health and many were too debilitated to even try again, their stores of _qi_ completely depleted.  

They would become the minor practitioners of the everyday arts if and when they recovered.  It was not considered a failing among her people.  Common magic was as necessary as the greater, and used much more often.  In fact, those who could perform it deftly were often chosen by the Aesir or Vanir to be their personal servants, also considered an honor.

So today, she rode down snowy trails, along crystal rivers, through steep-sided vales to reach the hidden place she wished to visit.  Anticipation made her push her mount, the horse’s breath steaming in the cold, alpine air.  But her Hvitrein didn’t mind. The big, white stallion loved the snow.

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/1c308598-5b41-4656-866b-f06b6c9863f7_zps9437acda.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/1c308598-5b41-4656-866b-f06b6c9863f7_zps9437acda.jpg[/IMG][/URL ] [URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/91cc7759-529f-4c3f-a2b0-28cbe7832742_zpsd615e653.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/91cc7759-529f-4c3f-a2b0-28cbe7832742_zpsd615e653.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

She was close to reaching her goal when her stallion threw up his head and bugled, startling her.  He shimmied on the path, sidestepping and snorting, ears pointed, his tail flagged.  Something had disturbed him mightily.  He was not frightened by much, certainly none of the usual inhabitants of these woods.

Frithur perked her own ears, patting the horse and shushing him.  Were those other hoofbeats or just the echo of Hvitrein’s?  Shaking his head in annoyance and jingling the headgear, the Shining One lifted his muzzle and screamed his challenge again.  

It **was**  another horse; she felt certain of it now.  The princess allowed her mount to turn and face the direction from which he sensed the intruder approached.  Her path had brought her to the edge of a wide pasture and now, crossing from the far side, she saw another rider.

On a stallion as dusky as hers was bright, a man with long dark hair, dressed in black, and cloaked against the cold cantered across the field.  The golden torc on his chest flashed in the late afternoon sun.  He looked in her direction and even from their distance, she could see the wide grin spread over his features.  It was her god; he had come back!

Frithur’s heart lifted and she urged Hvitrein to join the other.  He jumped forward, almost rearing and bolted onward.  Frithur laughed in joy; she felt like she was flying, and for more than one reason.

Loki grinned; while he welcomed the little princess’ infatuation, she was only part of the reason he had returned.  It was time to put the second part of his scheme in motion. He’d originally thought of her only as a pleasant distraction, but he could easily work her into his plans; she might even make things go more smoothly.  

Yes, the longer he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.  His suggestions would be much more acceptable coming from her.  Her people would listen to the poisonous lies that fell so innocently from her sweet lips and never realise he was the puppet master behind her words and actions.

First, he needed to convince her.  He wondered what the best way would be.  Hmmm.  Perhaps take her to Midgard, show her all the wonderful things humans could accomplish.  And he did have some unfinished business there.  It could work.

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/lokionhorse_zpsad8ede12.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/lokionhorse_zpsad8ede12.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

He spun Astaroth in a tight circle to distract the stallion from answering Hvitrein’s charge.  It would never do to have one of them unseated because of misbehaving mounts. The big black snorted and pranced, annoyed but obedient.  He knew his master’s temper well.

Greetings exchanged, Loki asked the elf princess what she was doing so far from home and all alone.  Frithur smiled and preened a bit.     “I have passed my final exam, thanks to you, my Lord.  Now, I require time to rest and recuperate.  I am headed further into the mountains where there is a hot spring, peace and quiet.”

Swinging down from his saddle, the god stood at Frithur’s side, his reins looped over an arm.  “Congratulations, my dear.  I never doubted you would succeed.  This little vacation spot sounds charming...”  Loki left the rest hanging to see if she would invite him along.

“Would you like to see it?  It’s beautiful there, the waters are mineral, so therapeutic.  No one disturbs you, so you can soak day or night.  And the stars are amazing from the pools.”  A hand came up and touched her lips.  “Oh, I never thought... do you have time?  Are you here on more of the king’s business?”  

“Oh, no, sweetling.  This time I’m only here for you.”  Loki looked innocently up from where he stood at her stirrup.  He smiled, charming her instantly.  “As long as you wish me to accompany you.  If you need time alone, I will continue on to the city and wait...”

[URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/c5036f7f-e295-4bff-a643-c1ba9bfc9a53_zpsa63ceb3b.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/c5036f7f-e295-4bff-a643-c1ba9bfc9a53_zpsa63ceb3b.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

“No, no, please!  I would love your company.”  She instinctively reached down to him, only pausing just before touching his cheek with a quick little inhale.  Loki caught the errant hand and turned it over, pressing a kiss onto her gloved palm.  Then he held her hand against his cheek for a moment, watching as the princess turned a lovely shade of pink.  

“Let us be on our way then.  The sun sets soon and I would rather be relaxing in one of these warm pools of yours than on horseback after dark.”  He smiled over at her from Astaroth’s back.  “I cannot think of a better way to soothe away the tensions of the last few months than a good hot soak.  With you beside me, of course.”

Frithur giggled helplessly.  She was fairly certain she knew what the god had in mind.  They would not be the first to tryst in the warm waters, of course, and not the last.  But every couple enjoyed the surroundings as if they were the only ones ever to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                                        ~~~~~~ 4

Unbeknownst to either rider, King Dofri kept a closer watch on his youngest daughter than she was aware.  News of her passage traveled from one forest warden to the next, using the methods the elves had perfected for clandestine communication.  So little birds cheeped, squirrels chattered and threw nuts, the larger raptors carried notes, and the word was passed on. 

When it got back to the elven king, he was less than pleased.  He’d hoped after Odin’s young messenger went home, that he would forget about the king’s daughter that had served him at Freyr’s table.  Unhappy as he was, there wasn’t much he could do except complain to the Vanir overlord. 

He was hesitant to do so, knowing Freyr had no use for the dark haired god.  They had nearly come to blows this past spring, Loki taking advantage of his status as emissary from the Allfather, and of course reminding both king and overlord that he was an Aesir prince, scion of their liege lord.

Dofri sighed; the Trickster hadn’t even said anything blatantly insulting, but the innuendos flew thick and fast from his scarred mouth.  Apparently he’d only learned to be slyer after his last punishment.  Blinded by a violently arriving vision, the elf staggered and sat down hard on the nearest horizontal surface.  Closing his pale gold eyes, the king passed a hand over his face.

Loki’s sharp tongue and rapier wit would ultimately be the cause of the gods’ downfall.  The king saw the field of Vigrior, the bright burning blade wielded by the fire giant and Freyr’s death at his hand.  It made him weep for all the beauty destroyed and he feared the dark god’s appearance here was related in some way.  He would go and speak with Freyr.  

Both men were actually surprised to hear that the young Aesir god was so far from home at this time.  Vetrnætr, the Winter Nights celebration, was due to begin in only a few days.  He should be there to commemorate the sacred occasion with his family.  

Freyr snorted and leaned aside to the elf king.  “Unless he’s done some wicked deed and is in trouble again.  Perhaps he’s come here until things cool down some in Asgard?”  

“I could send to some of my people that serve in the palace, if you wish, my Lord?”  Dofri wouldn’t mind knowing himself, even though he didn’t think that was the reason.  He feared the impetus for Loki’s returning to Alfheim lay further north.  Sighing, he thought to mention it to Freyr and that made him remember his vision from earlier in the day.

“I am not sure of the appropriateness of the timing for mentioning I had a Seeing today, minn drottinn.  It concerns you and all of us.”  Freyr turned to gaze at his host and friend.  Dofri sounded upset.

“It was not a pleasant Sight?”

“I fear not, Lord Freyr.  I Saw flames everywhere and a giant with a bright sword.”  Dofri looked down and drew a finger through the condensation on the table from his glass.  “You fought with the fire demon.” 

“And the outcome?”  Dofri only sighed and said nothing more.  Freyr understood immediately.  The elf king had seen his death in battle.  

The Vanir lord nodded, thoughtful.  After a moment, he took a deep breath and smiled, then patted Dofri on the back.  “Nothing for you to fret over, my friend.  It sounds like a glorious end.  And you did not see when this occurs, so I may have many years yet, years to enjoy your fine mead, strong ale and good food!”

“That brings me to another matter, my Lord.  I believe the young Aesir may have returned because of Frithur.  My wardens have sent word that he met her on the way to the heitr kelda.”  Dofri sighed and looked down.  “I worry for her safety.”

“He would not dare to harm her.  She is a king’s daughter.”  Freyr stated firmly.  “Even Loki cannot be so foolish as that.” 

“I didn’t mean her physical safety.  But her heart?  He’ll tear it out of her chest.”  Dofri spluttered.  “It would destroy her.” 

“Well, I’m afraid there’s not much we can do about that.  I understand, though I have no daughters of my own.  But Frithur is an adult and must make her own choices.  I take it she has been warned?” 

Freyr lay a commiserating hand on Dofri’s shoulder.  “I wish I could help, Dofri.  I could request she not encourage him, but nothing I said would influence the Aesir.  In fact, he might pursue her simply because he knows I do not desire it.  Loki can be perverse when he wishes.”

The elf king only nodded and sagged back in his seat.  He lifted a half-empty glass and drained it, calling immediately for another.  Freyr decided he’d do the same and the friends got drunk together.  They sat in the elven hall beside a roaring fire and watched the snow fall.

Dofri                                                                Freyr 

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/71ee167c-59e1-4852-b041-a040ff3a6b6b_zpse46b96b4.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/71ee167c-59e1-4852-b041-a040ff3a6b6b_zpse46b96b4.jpg[/IMG][/URL ][URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/f7ac2588-17da-4f6b-9e3f-4543440a0ee9_zps01589173.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/f7ac2588-17da-4f6b-9e3f-4543440a0ee9_zps01589173.jpg[/IMG][/URL ][URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/4b92b8a5-84d6-40b8-954b-2f739d7d0d13_zps751177cb.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/4b92b8a5-84d6-40b8-954b-2f739d7d0d13_zps751177cb.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

Much further north, and out in the open, another couple watched the flurries drift down.  They were not cold, however.  God and elf had left their horses with the thermae attendants upon arrival.  Welcomed warmly, they were shown to pleasant rooms in the lodge where they left their travel packs.  Immediately upon getting settled, they’d headed for the spring, preferring to let a meal wait.

Immersed shoulder deep in the steaming waters, Loki lay back, relaxing, and let the gentle current and welcome heat soothe away the stiffness from his long ride.  He heard some faint splashing that did not sound like the burbling of the brook.  With a contented sigh, he opened his eyes and rolled his head toward the sound. 

Deeper in the pool, Frithur had unbound her hair and ducked completely under.  Now rivulets ran down from her head to where her tresses floated on the surface.  Her back was to the god, but still he could see one bare shoulder. 

It quickened his pulse and he forgot how tired he’d felt.  Sleep and food could wait.  He lifted one arm and called to her.  “Princess.  Come sit by my side and let me tell you of the stars, the constellations and other worlds I have seen.”  

Frithur spun around, eyes wide, her hands covering her breasts.  His eyes remained on her face however, and he smiled, extending his arm again.  Though they had come down to the pools together, she was unaware Loki had chosen the same one as she. 

_ He is so different,  _ she mused.   _ Not like the other Aesir.  Not like even the Vanir.  He could simply take what he wants if he so chose, I can see that in his eyes.  But he does not; he waits for me to go to him.  How thoughtful he is.  I will make him wait no longer. _

She smiled back and moved closer, reaching her hand to his.  As they closed, Frithur turned herself to wrap his arm around her and she lay back, snuggled against his side.  Loki grinned and purred.  The princess had made her choice; she would be his, as he had known she would.

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/49f58a66-bdf6-4023-8243-d0244d123be7_zps849ffe6e.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/49f58a66-bdf6-4023-8243-d0244d123be7_zps849ffe6e.jpg[/IMG][/URL ] [URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/dcc52089-9739-4cca-b083-046812a886cf_zps2104d90a.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/dcc52089-9739-4cca-b083-046812a886cf_zps2104d90a.jpg[/IMG][/URL ] [URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/28e0a934-6792-41aa-b6c5-91b94307c027_zps9423de10.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/28e0a934-6792-41aa-b6c5-91b94307c027_zps9423de10.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

He did regale her with several tales of his travels; to Midgard, to Jotunheim, to Niflheim and to Nidavellir.  He left out most of the difficult parts of each adventure, however.  Just his descriptions of some of the inhabitants were enough to make Frithur shiver and cling closer.  

As he spoke, Loki stared up into the heavens, occasionally pointing to a specific area of star-sprinkled sky.  When he brought his hand back down, it found its way to a sensitive spot on the princess’ soft skin, as often as not.  Finally, she had enough of gentle foreplay and rolled to face the god. 

When he turned his head to see what she wanted, she leaned over him and kissed him.  Loki needed no more invitation and he took her then.  Passions rising like the mists from the warm pools, they rolled and splashed until the princess cried out in ecstasy.  He was quieter, but no less affected.  Frithur held her god close as he shuddered and gasped in his own throes. 

After resting a short time, they wrapped themselves in thick, soft toweling and scampered back to the lodge.  A quick drink, a short repast and they retired to Loki’s suite.  The rest of the night was spent as the beginning, in passionate fleshly delights.

Loki woke late the next morning, a bit surprised to find himself alone.  He stretched, catlike and sighed out a deep, contented breath.  The elven princess was young and relatively inexperienced, but she learned quickly and was very willing to please him in any way he asked.  He grinned to himself, remembering. 

He rose and glancing out the wide window, saw her on the deck.  She sat quite still, in a relaxed, meditative pose.  After watching for a moment, he shrugged, found a robe and went looking for food.  He’d catch up with her later. 

Having filled his belly, the god returned to his rooms to dress for the day.  Interrupted in straightening up, the female attendant scurried to remove herself.  He stopped her, requesting she assist him in bathing and dressing before she left.  Offered a massage, he did not refuse and stripping off his dressing gown, he lay down on the clean, herb-scented sheets.  

The soothing, rhythmic rubbing soon put him into a light doze.  He didn’t notice the change in technique right away.  Not until the attendant moved closer to reach his neck and shoulders.  Sniffing, he turned his head and opened his eyes.  He recognised that scent. 

Loki looked up into the smiling eyes of the princess as she continued to stroke him gently, squeezing his flesh in her soft hands.  “Mmm.  That is wonderful, sweetling.  But I fear the tension has only shifted to a lower area.” 

The god rolled onto his back, exposing himself completely to Frithur’s view.  She blushed brightly at the sight of his erect genitals, ducking her head.  “I think I might be able to help with that, if you so wish, my Lord.”  She giggled in a whisper. 

“Oh, yes, sweetling.  I do, indeed.  Come here.  Sit astride me.” 

Quickly divesting herself of her robe, the elf maid followed instructions and mounted her dark god.  Leaning down to kiss him, she moaned in pleasure as his hands closed on her breasts.  He pushed her back upright and murmured, “ride”, without ever letting go, tweaking and pulling on her nipples until she writhed and sang out her climax.  

After seeing him to his own peak, the elf maid dropped beside him, worn out.  Loki lay on his side, one hand playing over her body, the other propping his head.  Frithur sighed and her eyes began to drift closed. 

“Yes, sweetling, rest and dream.”  He murmured.  When her breathing evened and deepened to the rhythm of sleep, he leaned closer.  “Sleep, while I slip poison in your ear.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                                      ~~~~~~ 5

They spent an enjoyable week together, relaxing in the soothing springs, going for jaunts through the snowy thickets on horseback, strolling the wooded paths around the lodge, feeding each other elven delicacies.  Much time was spent in meditation and the mental disciplines needed for accurate and powerful sorcery. 

Each night they would go to the springs and soak, then make love.  After returning to the lodge and a meal, Loki would teach the princess more in the art of pleasing a man.  And after exhausting her, while she slept peacefully in his bed, he would whisper in her ear. 

Subtle criticism of her people’s way of life, gentle questioning of her motives for wanting to become a mage, quiet suggestions to improve the management of the elves’ resources, new ways to enhance the conditions and circumstances of her people’s lives.  All of it geared to bring her under his control and make her an instrument of change.  A change that would ultimately herald the destruction of Alfheim as it currently existed.  Loki would demostrate to the Aesir just how much they depended on others like him, others who used seidr easily and well.

Not knowing her mind was being influenced, Frithur grew restless toward the end of her time on retreat.  She asked questions of her god, questions that made him smile inside.  Most were related to how the Aesir blended magic and technology.  

She’d heard many stories, she said, of the marvels that abounded in Asgard.  The great constructs that had been built with magic and yet, functioned due to the inventions of science.  Like the Bifrost itself, and the observatory that powered it.  The floating citadels and the airships of the guardian fleet.  Curious as a kitten, she sat and listened, fascinated, while he told her about his home.

“How would you like to come back with me and see Asgard’s marvels for yourself?”  Loki was playing with her hair, making braids as they talked.  Frithur sat on a meditation mat at his knee, while he lounged in the sunshine on the back deck of the lodge.  

“Oh!  You would bring me back with you?  I am honoured, my Lord Loki!  There is so much I must learn yet.  Before I can truly contribute to our society.  So many things I want to do to make the lives of my people better.  I can think of no greater place to learn and no more suitable instructor than you in your own surroundings.”

“Ahhh... well, I would find you your own apartment, my dear.  I don’t really have room at my quarters in the palace.  And I might be busy at times; you know, princely duties and all that.  But I would always find time for you of an evening.” 

Frithur looked disappointed and a bit confused.  Did he want her there or not?  Should she have hesitated in answering?  She was too eager, perhaps.

Loki soothed her distress with his next words.  “I think I know of a couple of teachers willing to take on such an exceptional student as you have shown yourself.  They'll be happy to help improve your skills.  And I would be most pleased, as well.  I do enjoy working with a strong companion in the arts.  Especially a female.  Sexual energy is very strong, easily raised.”  He leaned closer, tipping her head up for a kiss.  “And so much more enjoyable with a delightful partner such as you.”

Frithur leapt up and nearly flung herself on him.  He wanted to work with her?  Loki, the God of Air and Fire wanted her assistance in his sorcery?   “Oh, that would please me more than anything!”

Loki smiled a satisfied little smirk.  “It will be my pleasure, sweetling.  You are beautiful and desirable... so willing and quick.”  He sat up and stretched.  “In fact, I think we should leave today.”

Frithur gasped, shocked.  “Leave right now, my Lord?  But, I haven’t anything to wear!  And my parents?  They will worry...”

“I can take care of something so mundane as clothing you easily.  I’ll have word sent back to your father.  Come, let’s find something to sustain us on our ride and have our mounts prepared.  We can make it by nightfall if we hurry.”

“But, I...”  The princess stopped speaking immediately when the dark god turned back to her.  He looked less than pleased and she feared he would change his mind.  She shivered and nodded, dropping her eyes from his face with those piercing teal eyes.  He seemed so cold all of an instant and the atmosphere around them reflected his annoyance, growing chill and clouds covering the sun. 

Frithur had just seen an echo of the side of Loki that was the mercurial prince of Asgard that so many feared.  He did not take kindly to being thwarted and one such as she should think carefully before denying him what he wished.  He might strike out in temper and injure or simply end her without a second thought. 

She had made herself his, and now he would do as he pleased with her.  She had given up all choice when she let him take her.  Loki owned her, body and soul.  She gusted out a quiet sigh and hoped he would be kind. 

                                                                                      ~~~~~~

Frithur had little time over the next few months to worry.  She was too busy with her studies, and when not learning from her tutors, she served them as many others of her people served the Aesir.  She did not see much of her apartments in daylight, being engaged in her magic curriculum or work. 

Loki came and went, at his leisure, spending many nights with the elf princess.  She did not complain when he wore her out; she was simply pleased to see him.  Even when she was obviously tired upon his arrival, he insisted she explain what she had learned that day before taking her to bed.  

She grew thinner, paler and he seemed not to notice.  Others did, however and one of her instructors finally asked if her studies were growing too strenuous.  “You are not sleeping well, child.  It has become visible in your face and form.  Your concentration wavers and you are getting dark circles under your eyes.  Something is troubling you.” 

Frithur protested at first, insisting she was well.  When pressed, she broke down and confessed.  “It is the visits from my Lord, my mentor, I fear.  He... well, he needs me.  He only comes late of an evening and wishes me to tell of all I have accomplished that day.  Then we...” she blushed and looked at her toes.

“You should refuse, child.  You cannot keep this up much longer.  You will make a serious mistake one day and it will either permanently damage you or even kill you.”  Her instructor chided her.

“How am I to refuse him?” she wailed.  “He is a god and I am only an elf maid.  If not for his kindness in bringing me here, I would never be able to learn all that you and the others have taught me.  I wish to be able to return to my people a great mage, to help better their lives.  Lord Loki has made that possible. And he does care for me; I know he does.”

Her tutor of that time,  Gróa , sighed unhappily.  “Foolish child, have you learned nothing of the Aesir since you came amongst us?  Your ‘mentor’ is not to be trusted.  He is a selfish and jealous god, whose greatest delight comes only at the expense of others.  He is not kind and his ‘needs’ can be... strange, to say the least.  Take anything Loki tells you with a care, little elf.  He will use you as he pleases and throw you away when he is done with you.”

Frithur shook her head in denial, but she feared  **everyone**  could not be wrong.  And she had heard no one with unmitigated praise for the slender god who seemed so different.  She felt certain some of the distaste the other Aesir seemed to have for Loki was grounded in just that; the fact that he  **was**  so different.  

She was also growing aware of a subtle dichotomy in the gods of this realm’s perception of and attitude toward those who practiced seider, the magic she was learning here.  It was welcomed when the practitioner was a woman, but a male sorcerer was barely tolerated.  No complaint was voiced if the mage was an elf or Vanir; it was their way for both sexes to use magic.  

But the Aesir considered such a person less of a man, not as strong as a real warrior if one of their own.   The fact that Loki was a prince and learned his magic at his queen’s knee kept him relatively safe from physical violence, but it did nothing to make him popular. 

If he was jealous and temperamental, she thought it was only because he knew others sensed his difference and he understood they did not love him because of it.  He was sensitive, sometimes taking insult where none was intended, but she did not blame him.  It made her sad and determined to be a refuge for him when his cares wore him down.

                                                                                     ~~~~~~

Frithur got a break for the next few weeks.  No Loki.  Her studies and work continued, but at least now she was sleeping nights.  She began to look and feel better.  But she fretted, nonetheless. 

She had grown very used to his company in the evenings.  So now she was lonely and bored.  Not able to handle it any longer, one day after her last study session with Gróa, she nerved herself up and went to find his chambers in the palace.  

She was careful to avoid any of the Aesir, making a strong attempt to seem as though she was just another elven servant hurrying somewhere on an errand.  She did ask several elves that she met where the god’s apartment in the citadel was located.  She was given hurried directions by a couple of them.  Even though they were polite, and spoke kindly, she sensed disapproval.  

One older woman tsked and told her she should be running the other way.  “You are a beauty, child.  Just his type.  But he’s not going to make any lengthy commitment to you, if he does at all.  Don’t waste your life on him.  He won’t care how you feel.”

Frithur respectfully thanked them all, even the elder lady.  Then she took a deep breath and continued her search.  The last servant she spoke with told her the prince’s rooms were just down the next cross passage.  He touched her arm as she went to leave.  “I’m afraid you’re going to be disappointed, Lady.  I haven’t seen him in days.  I don’t think he’s in Asgard.” 

The princess looked back in surprise.   _ Why did he call me ‘Lady’? _  she wondered.   _ Does he know who I am?  Oh, dear! _

The other elf smiled at her startled, worried expression.  “Don’t worry, my Lady.  I will not give you away.  But I must warn you.  You will not be the first noble to visit the Trickster here.  And, undoubtedly, not the last.  Loki is nothing, if not fickle.  His conquests number many more than most.  Have a care for your heart.”

Frithur nodded and gave the man a quick, sad little smile.  She would continue anyway.  If nothing else, she wanted to see his retreat here in the palace of the Allfather.  

She carried with her a small tome, wrapped in a soft cloth.  She’d meant it as a gift, a small token to please her god, she hoped.  Now, it became her key to further uninterrupted passage. 

Nearing the ruling gods’ chambers, there were many more guards stationed in the halls.  Outside certain doorways, at intersections and where the way opened onto balconies along the outer walls.  She was stopped more than once and questioned. 

She sighed finally, and asked the most recent guard if this was going to happen until she reached her destination.  He replied that hers was not a familiar face and offered to escort her to her goal.  Relieved, she accepted gratefully and was left outside a closed door.  

Frithur stood there unsure of what to do.  She glanced back to see the guard watching, so she found the courage to knock quietly.  Out of the corner of one eye, she saw him turn and leave, so she guessed she had done what was considered correct.  She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door was suddenly flung open.

A young Asgardian man stood there, looking her over insolently.  Hand on a hip, his head cocked to one side, he shook his head and gave a long-suffering sigh.  “What do you want, elfling?” 

The princess was so shocked, she simply stood there, her mouth open and rounded in surprise.  “Who.. who are you?” she stuttered at the blue-eyed, blonde boy.  “Are these not Lord Loki’s chambers?”

“Oh, yes, little elf maid.  Indeed they are.  But he is not here.  So you are going to be disappointed, I fear.  I am his body servant, Erik.”  The youth put a hand on his chest and with an evil grin, let it slide down the front of his body, momentarily cupping his manhood, before placing his hand on the jamb and leaning closer.  

Erik suggestively whispered, “Would you like to see more?  You’ve never been here, have you?  I could show you things to amaze if you’d like.”  Frithur’s eyes widened and she blushed at the innuendo.

“I... no!  Uh, I mean yes.  I brought something for him.  From my instructor, Gróa.  A book.”  Frithur stumbled through an explanation.

“Oh.  So you’re a student?  I thought perhaps you were one of Loki’s toys.”  Erik smiled maliciously.  “What’s your name, girl?  I’ll have to tell him who made the delivery.  He insists on knowing what occurs here, even when he’s not in residence.”

Frithur decided right then that she did not care for this catamite, for obviously the young man was more than a servant.  Even though she’d heard many stories of Loki’s odd tastes, she hadn’t really believed, but here was proof, standing directly before her.  And not in the least shy about it.

“I am Frithur, youngest daughter of Dofri, king of the elves and vassal to Freyr, Lord of Alfheim,” she stated, calmly.  The princess straightened her back and stood tall, allowing her to look slightly down on the young man.  “And I am more than a student.  I am already a mage.” 

“Well, well.  Come in then, Princess Frithur.  I see now why Loki chose you.  Intelligent as well as beautiful.  He does prize a quick wit.  I’d be happy to show you around.  You must be very curious.”  

Frithur had been peeking around Erik as best she could, so now she shrugged and gave him a slight smile.  “I admit I am.  A bit.  I’m sure his other students have been, too.”

Erik laughed; “Oh, Loki hasn’t taken a student in magic in quite a long time, Princess.  Not since I’ve been here, at least.  I would know.”  He grinned at her again.  “You must be very special.”  The way he said that left her with no pleasant ideas. 

“I see.  And does he teach you, as well?” she said, a little snippy at his assumption that she had been intimate with the god.  And the way he familiarly tossed out the god’s name irritated her, too.

Erik’s smile was the most evil thing Frithur had seen in a long while.  “Oh, yes! Loki has taught me much.  Not magic, though; I have no talent for that.”  He opened another door then, as they had been crossing the main area with its wide balcony.  “But other, useful things I do excel in.”  Frithur looked in on a darkly draped room with a wide couch for sleeping centered against the far wall, heaped with cushions, furs and silk coverings.  

She stopped dead, balking on the lintel.  Enter his bedroom?  With this creature and no escort?  Oh, no. 

“Don’t you want to see his study?  It’s through here.”  Erik’s voice dropped to a seductive murmur.  

“Ah, perhaps another time.  When Lord Loki is at home.  He can show it to me himself, if he so wishes.”  

Erik laughed again.  “Are you afraid of me, little princess?  You needn’t be.  You are very beautiful, it is true, but not really what I find appealing.”  At her raised brows, he grinned toothily.  “I have been known to lay with a woman, but only when our ‘Lord’ is at home and at his command.”  When she gasped, he shrugged.  “Sometimes he likes to share.”

Frithur’s hand flew up to her mouth and she fled to the outer door.  She still clutched the book to her bosom, having completely forgotten her original purpose for bringing it.  Erik called after her, “Leaving so soon, Princess?  Don’t you want to leave your gift?” 

She looked back at him, angry.  “Shocked, Frithur?  You really don’t know him very well, do you?  Certainly not as well as you thought.” 

She carefully placed the book on a small table beside the door.  “I do know one thing, Erik.  You are an evil boy.  And you’re jealous of any attention he may pay others.  If you think these cruel words will frighten me away, you are mistaken.”  Bright colour on her cheeks, Frithur fled back to her own quarters.  She had a lot of deep thinking to do.


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                                       ~~~~~~ 7

Meanwhile, the man in Frithur’s confused and troubled thoughts was busy in some tricky negotiations.  Why Odin thought he was the best one to speak to the dvergar about the procurement of some new magical items was beyond him.  Especially after his last adventure here.  Loss of treasure was an even worse disaster to the dwarven smiths than loss of life; and he had caused both, albeit inadvertently.

But with an added agenda of his own, Loki would do his best to see the Allfather got what he wanted.  So here he was, in a rough cavern under the mountains of Nidavellir , wrangling with the sons of Ivaldi once again.  Along with the ring Odin wanted as a tithe, a horn for Heimdallr, and jewels for Frigga as an anniversary present, he planned on having the dvergar change Laevateinn into a glaive with a powerful blue stone in the head of the staff.  It would give him more reach than the sword and he could also use it as a focus for his magic.

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/3801097d-b70a-4e5c-8cab-b313494a96fc_zps1cad2e55.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/3801097d-b70a-4e5c-8cab-b313494a96fc_zps1cad2e55.jpg[/IMG][/URL  ]  [URL=  http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/Lokisstafflong2_zps1765b9ba.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/Lokisstafflong2_zps1765b9ba.jpg[/IMG][/URL ]

Loki well knew the dvergar’s penchant for glittering gems and shining gold and he had a proposal for them.  Make the weapons and trinkets Odin desired and he would lead them to rich new fields to mine.  By taking his own secret paths into Alfheim, he needn't obtain permission from Freyr or the elves and the smiths would be dependent on him to return to their homes.  

If discovered, he planned on advising the dvergar to pay the elves a tithe in the form of fine ornaments made for their homes and women.  While not as greedy as the dark smiths, the elves did appreciate lovely things, and none could craft such as well as the dvergar.  As a sort of a reverse danegeld, he hoped to stave off protests from the elves over destruction of some of their mountains.  It might even prevent a war between the two races, not that he really cared.  Hel, there was even the possibility of new avenues for trade between the two realms.

But mentioning such would show him as negotiating the best outcome for all concerned, and that was the reason Odin sent him on these little outings and not one of the other Aesir.  It was also why he agreed so easily.  Doing so put Loki in a favourable light, made him at the least, useful to the Allfather and thus safe from the other gods’ dislike.  If his methods were sometimes suspect, well, that was Odin’s problem for not providing more guidance.

Having convinced the dvergar of the reasonableness of his request, the god took his leave of them.  They were already deep in discussion of how to go about fashioning the items requested and whether or not to imbue them with any magical properties.  The only one Loki cared about was his own, as he’d had to leave the sword with the smiths for study.

He would return to Asgard, giving Odin a rendition of his negotiation that left out his added condition.  Nor did he mention in any detail the payment required.  Let the Asgardians and elves discover that on their own.  If they decided they didn’t care for the method of remuneration, they could throw the dwarves out of Alfheim themselves... if they could dig them out of the mountains.

So now he headed back home.  He had one more little errand to run and the god had decided to take his disciple with him.  Frithur would be shocked at first by the changes the Midgardians had wrought to their world, but if he only showed her their triumphs, she would surely see the advantages for her own people.  

                                                                                      ~~~~~~

For the first day or two, Loki ignored the quiet with which he was greeted.  Frithur was always somewhat shy at first when he returned.  And he was busy outlining his negotiations with the dwarves for Odin.  

But eventually he noticed she did not seem herself.  Especially when they did sorcery together.  She performed perfectly, as always, but there was no fire behind her spell casting.  Sighing in aggravation, the god dropped his arms in the middle of an incantation and simply stared at his assistant.

Waving a negligent hand to dispel the charm, Loki raised an eyebrow at the princess.  “What?” he snapped harshly.  “What is wrong with you?”  His left hand glowed greenly where he still held the force of magic from the half-formed spell he had just dismissed.

She gasped and lowered her head.  He was angry; it was the first time she had not pleased him while they worked together.  Frithur looked away, fearful of being punished.

Instead, he walked over to her and cupped her chin.  Raising her face to look in her eyes, Loki tilted his own face sideways.  Frithur shivered.  Was he going to kiss her?  But he did not.  Simply stared deeply into her pewter orbs.  

“Something has upset you, sweetling.  Tell me.  You are useless to me in this condition and I would know what has caused it.”

Frithur did not know what to say, how to explain her confusion.  When in the presence of her god, she felt secure, safe, sure of his feelings for her.  But she only heard negative things from all the other denizens of Asgard.  And now, that little monster in Loki’s rooms had convinced her at least some of the bad stories must be true.  

“I... I don’t know how to explain, my Lord.”

“Loki,” he corrected.  

“Yes, Loki.”  She gave him a tremulous smile.  “I know you said to ignore the tales, and I’ve tried.  But the other day, I went to the palace.  I had a gift for you,” she quickly added when his brows drew down.  “There was a young man there.  He claimed to be your servant...” Her voice dropped to a whisper and she looked aside.  “And more...”

“Ah.  Erik.”  She shivered at the venom in his voice.  Loki had grown pale and his eyes darkened to teal as they often did when he became angry or raised his power.  The temperature in the room instantly dropped.  “He’s been... useful.  If he frightened you...”

“Not really, he just claimed to be your... your...”  She couldn’t say it aloud. “And then he offered to...”

Frithur glanced up when she heard him exhale forcefully.  Oh, he was more than angry now.  The god practically crackled with barely controlled rage.  “Stay here,” he spit at her, releasing the elf maid’s jaw.

“What will you do, my Lord?”

“Punish him.  It’s past time that wretch was put in his place.”  With those words and a sharp gesture, Loki vanished from the chamber.  

Frithur’s hand came up unconsciously and bunched her bodice over her chest.  She couldn’t breathe and went to the smoky window, flinging it open.  Bright sun poured through the casement, easing her.  

She worried Loki would do something terrible to the young Asgardian.  While she knew it was his right, she feared her god might face serious consequences if he injured the boy severely.  Then she had an even more horrible thought.  What if Loki killed him?

The minutes crawled by while the elf princess waited for him to return.  It seemed like hours, but the sun had barely moved in the sky when he was suddenly there.  She jerked in surprise and he caught her before she misstepped.

“It’s done.”  He said with satisfaction and a cruel grin.  “The little beast will trouble neither of us again.”  Sighing, Loki complained cheerfully, “Although now I will have to find another servant.”  

“What have you done?”  Frithur wailed. “Is he... is he dead?”

“Of course not.”  Loki looked shocked.  “Why would you think such a thing?  Who have you been listening to?”

“I... everyone.  No one seems to think of you as the man I’ve known; kind, thoughtful, gentle, a wonderful teacher and an amazing lover.”  

Loki leaned back with a pleased smile.  “Really?  That’s how you see me?  I’m impressed.”

Frithur blushed and smiled at her slippers.  “Oh, yes.  I’ve never met anyone like you.  You’ve done so much for me and for no real return, but just because you wanted to.”

“I like you.  That’s reason enough,” he murmured softly and embraced her again.  “Now, do you feel like working, or shall we call it a day?  I can think of more pleasant pursuits if you wish.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to delay your plans.  But perhaps after?  If you’re not too spent?”  

“Never, sweetling.  Not if it means I get you,” he leered with a grin.  Frithur blushed again and took her place so they could continue.  

Loki was as good as his word, something his fellow gods would have been surprised to see.  After they cleaned the chamber, (themselves, for the god would allow no prying eyes inside), he took her hand and tucked it under his arm.  Opening the door, he led her out and offhandedly clicked his fingers behind them, locking the vault-like room.

Then he proceeded to calmly walk the long passages to a dining hall with her by his side.  Totally ignoring the curious glances from all they passed, he kept Frithur occupied with superficial conversation.  Entering the hall, he found seats for them and settled her beside him.  She was stunned to see he had placed them directly amid the more notable deities.

Thor and Sif were only three places away.  Freya sat across from the elf, and smiled gently at her as they passed a flagon of mead down the table to her.  Odin’s younger sons sat near as well, beautiful Balder helping his blind brother.

Helping himself to meat from a platter, Loki also stabbed several pieces and placed them before the princess.  It was noted and commented on by several of the others in a cheerfully questioning, joking manner.  Smiling, the god stood and bowed slightly to his compatriots.

“Know you all this gorgeous creature who has condescended to grace us with her company this evening is none other than the fair maid, Frithur.  Daughter of the elven king, Dofri and an accomplished mage in her own right.  She has taken it upon herself to teach this unworthy a few of the minor magics for which our northern neighbours are so famous.”

Frithur’s eyes were enormous by the time he finished speaking and she giggled in embarrassment.  He’d made it sound as though she was doing him a favour.  “Oh, Lord Loki! But I am your student!”

“A student, is it, Loki?”  Thor rumbled, sounding a mite suspicious, if amused.  

“What, you don’t believe the princess?”  Loki shot back, defending her.

“Ah...”  Thor harrumphed and shook his head.  “Forgive me, Princess Frithur.  I meant no disrespect.  Be welcome amongst us.”  He apologised.  But he still glanced at Loki with narrowed eyes.  

Sif punched him in the shoulder.  “Behave, you great oaf.  Let us have a pleasant meal with our guest.”  She smiled at Frithur, “What do you think of our fair city, my dear?  Have you had time to see much of it?  Or has your instructor kept you closeted in study?”

Frithur smiled and answered Sif carefully.  While the goddess seemed friendly and sincere, the elf maid had a feeling she was asking the same thing her husband had implied.  So she made it clear she was not staying with Loki.

“Oh, it is beautiful, my Lady.  I can see much of the city and the mountains beyond from my apartment.  And I have walked many of the streets on my way to study with the instructors Lord Loki found to assist in my learning.”  She looked up at him adoringly.  “He has been so kind.”

After a short, surprised silence, Freya asked after her brother and Frithur’s father, shifting the conversation away from possibly sticky subjects.  The rest of the meal passed comfortably with lots of joking and cheerful insults tossed back and forth among the feasters.  Frithur actually managed to enjoy herself as she relaxed with a second cup of mead.  

Eventually, Loki stood and said goodnight to the others, offering Frithur his hand.  A bit nonplussed by his gentlemanly behaviour with the princess, the others responded pleasantly and the couple left.  He took her back to her apartment, wandering through the rooms while she changed into more comfortable robes.

Frithur asked if he wished a drink; she had a fine wine from home available.  Loki smiled at her, “The only drink I require is you, sweetling.  Show me to your couch where we may lie and enjoy each other.”

He stayed the entire night which surprised her, but she was even more so in the morning.  Loki stuck his head out her door and hailed the first servant he saw hurrying down the street.  When the man responded and came to bow before the god, he told the servant to go to the king’s keep and have one of the chefs send breakfast for two to this address.  The man bowed again and rushed away.

“You need not have done that, Loki.  I can find food for myself,” the princess murmured.  

“You have no time for such,” he replied.  “You have to pack.  We are leaving after we eat.”

“We are?  Where are we going, my Lord?”  She froze in the middle of braiding her hair and stared at him.

“To Midgard.  I have business there and I thought you might like a rest from your studies.  A chance to see another realm?”

“Oh, yes!” she was delighted.  Not only for the chance to see a new world, but also that he thought to take her.  This was the man she knew, not that other person everyone kept warning her about.

“You must wear your hair so it covers your ears, sweetling.  The Midgardians are unaware of your kind and often respond to differences rather reprehensibly.  They would react in fear and could possibly harm you.”

Frithur was shocked silent.  The elves regarded the discovery of new things as a delightful occurrence, especially living creatures.  They would have cherished the finding of a new life form.  But she could see her god was completely serious, so she made no complaint, simply brushing out the braids she had started and allowing her long golden locks to flow mostly unbound down her back.

“Oh, and dress as if you were going riding or working in your woods.  No long gowns today.”  The princess looked up at him to see him wearing an unusual outfit.  No leather, no armour, a strange all fabric outfit that he was throwing a long coat over, but in his usual black and green.  

Charmed by the differences, she smiled up from digging through her wardrobe.  “”You look quite elegant that way, Loki.  Do all Midgardians dress thus?”

He snorted in derision.  “No.  Only the leaders and the affluent.  They are very different than the races you know, sweetling.  They prize nothing but power and the amassing of wealth.  They even kill each other over it.  They are rude, uncouth savages, but still manage to create some amazingly beautiful and useful things.”

“Oh.  It does not sound like a very pleasant place to visit, my Lord.”  Frithur shuddered and looked away.

“Parts of it are quite lovely.  Their science is fairly good.  I wanted you to see what can be accomplished with only technology.  They have no magic, so you will have to take care not use any of the little day-to-day spells that are almost subconscious.  And you must not call me anything but Loki while we are there.”

He explained rather casually when she looked at him in confusion.  “They have their own gods, you see.  New ones they have invented and they don’t recognise us as such any longer.  Except as figures out of myth, told in bedtime stories to their young.  For complicated reasons, I don’t wish to be known for whom I truly am right now.”

“As you wish, my... Loki.”  She smiled up at him, but he could see from her expression she did not understand why he would want such a thing.  He smiled softly; there was no guile in the sweet thing at all.  For a king’s daughter, she was remarkably innocent.  It fit with his plans perfectly.

Loki had already tucked the large, azure gem into an interior pocket.  Just to be sure it was safe, he patted it once as he smoothed his jacket and readjusted his tie and scarf.  He led her out of her rooms, picking up a bought lunch on their walk. The servant trailing after with her case should not go running back to the castle with tales.  As far as anyone knew, they were taking a skimmer to find a private spot for their picnic and woodland tryst.

With Frithur along to distract, he thought he’d have no trouble finding the energy source and charging the gem.  Then, his errand accomplished, he would spend a few days showing her the achievements of Midgard before returning her to her home.  After that, it would be off to the dvergar to complete his bargain with them.  Which included mounting the new talisman in the blade of his remade sword.

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/cf5bfdfb-e0f0-4287-91c3-c42f31a435c9_zps145b6fd5.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/cf5bfdfb-e0f0-4287-91c3-c42f31a435c9_zps145b6fd5.jpg[/IMG][/URL] 

After settling the princess in the little airboat, he sent the servant off, preferring to fly it himself.  They set off at a sedate pace at first.  When beyond the point where a casual glance would identify them, he grinned at Frithur.  “Brace yourself, sweetling.  The ride gets a bit wild from here.”

She glanced back at her god and saw him standing with his legs spread for stability and an excited smile on his face.  His eyes glinted and sparkled, darkening to teal as he called up magic.  The boat suddenly increased its speed, and leapt from the water to sail above the waves.  

Frithur gasped and grasped the gunwale with one hand while the other caught her scarf before it took off on its own.  Catching her breath, she laughed aloud and leaned over the edge to watch the world fly by.  She was enjoying their speedy flight so much, she didn’t realise they were heading straight for the cliffs of one of the many islands in the sea.  

She’d looked back at him smiling and laughing, when a shadow darkened his face.  As she turned, the island palisade appeared right in front of her and close enough to touch.  Frithur screamed in shock, instinctively throwing up her hands for protection.  Although she knew it would not save her from the impending headon crash, she couldn’t help it.

Loki’s maniacal cackle answered her scream as the shadow grew into true darkness.  The princess dared to uncover her face and saw they were now flying through a cave inside the island.  She took a deep breath to calm herself and glanced at her pilot.  He had a boyish, impish little grin on his face and she realised he had deliberately frightened her.  

She frowned prettily and shook a chastising finger at him.  “Naughty, Loki.  My heart is still wild.”  She put a hand on her bosom.  

Still grinning, he cocked his head to the side and back.  “Sorry.  It was too good an opportunity to ignore.”  When she shook her head, he chuckled, “I am called the Trickster for a reason, darling.”

The rest of the flight went smoothly, Loki now explaining to the princess what to expect.  They would emerge from the other end of this passage on Midgard.  It would be evening there, and Loki would land their changed craft at a small private airport.  From there, ground transportation would take them to a nearby city and rooms for the night. The next day would begin her education into the marvels of technology.

                                                                                      ~~~~~~

Loki landed the small plane at a field not far from Paris.  Surprising Frithur, there was a car waiting to take them to the hotel where he had planned for them to stay.  How he had managed all this without even being on this world, she couldn’t guess.

They dined in the hotel’s lounge, a more intimate seating than the actual restaurant.  Small tables for one or two, subdued lighting from flickering candles; it was all very relaxing, even romantic.  Frithur was surprised by the mortals’ enjoyment of beautiful things and quiet peace.

Her god kept her on his arm, speaking to the hotel staff in their own liquid language, insisting that everything be perfect.  They treated him like royalty, which she supposed, he was in a way.  Just like at home, when he wanted something, he simply looked up and someone was there, bowing and asking what he desired.

And the deferential treatment was extended to her, as well.  While Loki seated her himself, the staff did everything else.  Wine and water were poured for her, dishes brought, uncovered and portions served directly onto her plate.  The waiter even shook out her napkin and deftly flicked it onto her lap, all without a word.

This was something she was not used to at home; being a younger child, it was her responsibility to serve her father’s guests.  The princess sat bemused while the servitors swirled around them, tasting the delicacies offered and drinking a little too much.  Loki chattered to her about marvels she would see and the accomplishments of men here ‘on the continent’, as he put it.

Desserts were offered and he asked if she would like a sweet to finish her meal.  “Whatever you think would be best, m... Loki,” she almost stumbled.  “Everything has been delightful so far.”

He smiled benevolently at her.  “I’m glad you are enjoying yourself, Princess.”  He turned slightly toward the waiter and murmured, “something light and a brandy for me.”  The uniformed man bowed and asked if the princess would care for a sherry, as well?

“Just a Perrier, lemon would be best, I think,” he suggested.  “To blend with the flavours of the brioche perdu.”  The waiter nodded happily, surprised the dapper Englishman had such an educated palate.  He watched, sipping his brandy with an indulgent smile while the princess savoured each mouthful of the elegant dessert.  Her eyes closed with each bite and she wiggled in gastronomical pleasure.  

At her first sip of the carbonated water, she giggled, almost choked and then laughed out loud, putting a hand up to her lips to smother the sound.  Loki just laughed along with her, not in the least upset.  “Ooh, it tickles my nose so!  I want to sneeze.”  He only smiled, looking tolerant and fond.  

The hotel employees were a bit nonplussed.  The very cultured gentleman had referred to the young lady as “Princess”, and yet she seemed as innocent as some country farm maid.  It was evident to them all that she was unfamiliar with the surroundings in which she found herself.

The next few days were spent playing tourist, while Loki educated the elf maid in the ways of human civilization.  Naturally, he took her to all the classic attractions of the city, the Eiffel tower, the museums, the Arc du Triomphe and other architectural marvels.  Finally tired of all the concrete and stone, they spent their next to last day in France wandering through the Bois de Vincennes and its gardens on the eastern side of the city.  

She was allowed to sleep in the next morning, (since she didn’t get much sleep that night), and relaxed in the spa for most of the day.  Loki left her to nap in the afternoon, saying he had business elsewhere in the city.  She was woken by the sounds of a service cart rolling into the sitting room of the suite.  Loki was already back and hurried her to dress.  “Don’t worry about packing, sweetling.  The maid will do that while you dine.  We have a train to catch.”

Frithur hesitated to ask what a train was, or how one went about catching one.  She figured Loki would explain everything to her as needed.  She was completely shocked when their quiet, plush car dropped them at the crowded, noisy and smelly station.  And when led to the sleeper car where they would rest for the next 11 hours, she grabbed his arm and balked, eyes wide.

“You mean to place me in the belly of that great metal beast, my Lord?  I am afraid."   The god only laughed at her fear and pulled her along.

“It’s safe, my little forest flower.  The humans travel this way all the time.”  He leant close and whispered in her ear.  “The rhythmic sound of the rails and gentle rocking motion is very conducive to a most enjoyable coupling, too.   As you will soon see.”  He grinned and his eyes sparkled at the blush that put on her cheeks.

Their destination was Nice, and reached without incident bright and early the next morning.  Frithur was a little worse for wear; Loki had indeed found the train... stimulating. She only hoped no one would notice her slightly stiff walking and the careful way she sat.  She ached in places she didn’t even know had muscles, but she still wore a quiet and satisfied smile.  As did he, though his was wide and very much pleased with himself.

“What will we do today, Loki?” she asked as they strolled along the beach.  This was nothing like the cold sea of Asgard and they had removed boots and slippers to wade in the warm and gentle froth.  

“The time approaches for the real reason I brought you here, Frithur, my gentle dove,” the Trickster actually did coo it in her ear.  He’d found her pretty shells as they walked and she carried some in a fold of her skirt.

“We will be taking ship later today and sailing this ocean to what is known as the ‘new world’.  Before we reach yon coast, I have an errand I must do and I will require you to assist.  But we need not speak of it just yet.  Let’s enjoy the sun and sand for a while, eh?”  She agreed happily and gathered up her skirts to run down the beach, giggling and daring him to give chase.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                       ~~~~~~ 7

Frithur’s parents were not having a good time.  While their daughter ran, carefree down the beautiful shores of Nice, her mother fretted and her father worried.  Dofri had spoken to Lord Freyr again as neither parent had heard from their child since she had vanished from the spa with Loki.  Dofri was aware she had appeared in Asgard for a short time, studying with several seider practitioners. 

His people in the capital sent reports back to him as they could, but he was a father and still concerned for her.  Freyr understood his friend’s position and sent to his sister for any information she could discover.  He was not pleased to hear that the elf maid was still involved, and closely, with the sly God of Mischief.  

Freya brought her brother’s concern to the Allfather and Odin shook his head.  He had other more important matters to worry about than the whereabouts of one missing young elf woman.  She was not a child, able to make her own decisions and apparently she had done just that.

Until he found out she was a student of the Trickster’s.  “Send for the Guardian.  He will root them out and quickly,”  Odin sighed.  _ What mischief is he up to now, I wonder?  Nothing good, I suspect. _

But Heimdall could not find them, no matter how hard he looked.  He finally had to report back to his king with disturbing news.  “I cannot see Loki anywhere, my king.  He is nowhere in Asgard, nor is the elf princess.  I will continue to search, but I do not hold much hope for locating the Trickster.  He has found some way to disguise his presence from my sight, I fear.”

Odin was truly disturbed by that news and sent his ravens out to look for his wayward blood brother, as well.  Perhaps whatever conjury Loki had devised to blind Heimdall was specific to the Guardian.  If so, the birds might spot him before he became aware of them.  

They had no better luck, which meant the Lord of Chaos was indeed not in the sky realm.  Nor in Alfheim or Freyr would not be asking for his whereabouts.  The elves had a very good system for keeping watch over who entered and left their kingdom.

He had Heimdall send one to Nidavellir; it was possible Loki had gone there to check on the progress of Odin’s request.  The other he sent to Hel, though he thought it unlikely Loki would visit his daughter with the elfling in tow.  Which left only Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Svartalfheim and Midgard. The Allfather was certain his half-Jotun friend had no reason to go to any of those worlds.  

The birds returned having seen nothing of the dark god.  The one sent to the dwarves’ realm did note them hard at work in their forges.  Hammering away and smelting gold and setting jewels, while they muttered amongst themselves, imbuing the pieces with dwarven magics.  So Odin could see Loki had done as asked before he disappeared.  What he needed to know was where and why.

                                                                                     ~~~~~~

Where at the moment, was aboard a commercial liner in the middle of the north Atlantic.  Why was a bit more complicated.  Loki had been to Midgard many times, accompanying Odin on a few of his adventures.  But the last time he passed through the human realm, he had sensed a difference.

An almost electric tingle in his veins, a buzz of a strange power against exposed skin that intrigued him.  He’d not been able to investigate more thoroughly at the time, but he knew where he needed to look.  Off the northeastern shore of the American continent, either in the sea itself, or buried under the ice of the frozen coast.  

Whatever it was called to him; singing to the magic that always flowed so close to the surface of his mind.  Sleeping power, just waiting to be freed.  Chaotic energy that could not be controlled by men.  He nearly drooled at the thought of what  **he**  could do with it.

He planned on leaving Frithur aboard the ship while he searched.  She would distract anyone from noticing his lack of presence.  Loki’d explained to her the role she would play, the younger companion of a minor royal.  She could do as she pleased during the day, enjoy the cruise ship’s amenities.  Evenings, she must spend in their suite, meditating and sending the energy he might require to complete his task.  He intended to achieve his goal before the vessel reached New York.

Now, after he’d rocked her world one last time, she slept soundly.  Lying tangled in the sheets, like a pretty doll some careless child had tossed away when tired of playing house.  A sweet smile curved her soft pink lips into a bow and she sighed in her dreams. 

Loki didn’t even glance at her, but a sardonic little twist of his lips signalled he’d heard the sigh and was pleased by what it meant.  She was a delectable little morsel; so eager to please, so easy to corrupt.  Last night she’d even confirmed his control, murmuring that she belonged to him, that he could have anything he wished, that she would happily do whatever he asked.  

Dressed and suffused with the magical energy their wild sex had evoked, he quietly left the cabin and headed for the stern of the liner.  It was easy for him to avoid the few crew and occasional passengers that were up this early.  The sun had yet to peek over the horizon, although the wake was flushed with pink and the sky had paled from indigo to a peach tinged blue.

The god leant on the rail for a few moments, just enjoying the sea air and the quiet.  Then he calmly put a foot on the middle rail, pushed off and dove into the ocean.  Before his body hit the water he had transformed from his normal Aspect into a large, strongly muscled salmon.  The sleek form slipped under the waves with hardly a splash and the Trickster was on his way.

He swam due north for a while, then changed his direction to head more toward the continental shelf.  The power source was getting closer, the song in his mind louder and clearer the nearer he got.  His excitement grew and he swam faster.  

He did reach the ice pack of the coast before he found it.  Leaping high, the fish transformed again, becoming one of the native animals of that part of the world.  Now, all in white, the arctic wolf lifted its muzzle and snuffled at the wind blowing from the west.  Oriented, he began to run over the ice.  There wasn’t much daylight left and he needed to find a drift to bed down in before the sun was completely gone.

The first part of the next day was frustrating for the god in the white wolf skin.  He’d run into a deep crevasse in the ice and spent several hours searching before he finally discovered a way across.  The sun was well up by the time he crawled up over the last hump of ice and viewed the flatter expanse that stretched away west. 

The call was very clear now, so he had to be close.  Standing on a high outcrop, he closed his bright gold eyes and listened with his mind.  Yes, it was that way.  Loki dropped back down to all fours and loped off in that easy gait that seemed so casual, but ate up the miles quickly.  

Just after midday, he found it.  Well, sort of.  The damned thing was buried, and deeply.  Apparently, some humans had come across it where it had been hidden and decided to move it.  Loki wondered,  _ Was the original cache compromised?  No longer safe there? Or had some fool thought to use it?  W _ hatever the reason, he now had to find a way to get below the wreckage of the human aircraft to reach the thing.  

When he looked with his inner Sight, he could actually see the object’s blue glow.  It was so close!  He clambered into the remains of the large plane, slithering through and around its broken frame.  Heading toward the rear of the fuselage, he got as close as he could. 

Now he transformed back into his normal shape and using a piece of broken metal, he began to dig.  Chipping away at the ice and hard-packed snow, the god discovered more twisted metal below him.  He growled in frustration, he could actually see the object’s glow now with normal vision.  But he couldn’t... quite... reach it. 

Loki sat back and thought for a minute.  It was too cold here for him to transform into his snake shape; the wolf was too large to fit in this cramped and twisted space and thumbless; the falcon and salmon would be useless.  He took the large gem out of his pocket and held it in his palm just staring into the azure depths. 

Perhaps he needn’t actually free the singing cube.  He leaned forward and thrust the hand holding the sapphire into the hole he’d cleared.  Stretching his arm as far as he could, he held the gem directly over the larger stone.  Yes!  It was working; he could feel the buzz of power stinging up his arm as energy transferred from the cube to his jewel. 

He kept the cut crystal there until his arm ached.  When it began to tremble to the point where he feared dropping the gem, he slowly leaned back, sliding his hand out of the hole.  His fist was clamped around the jewel so tightly, he had to uncurl his fingers with his other hand. 

Loki sighed; he was exhausted and half frozen, literally become blue with cold, it was getting dark and he was hundreds of miles from the ocean liner, Frithur and succor.  But he had his prize and he grinned in the gloom, the radiance of the highly charged sapphire reflecting in his eyes.  A rare occurrence, Loki was happy.

He crawled out of the wreckage, obscuring any marks of his visit.  Standing in twilight next to it, he stretched his cramped muscles.  Now to return to his elf maid, warmth, food and comfort.  Carefully placing the gem at his feet, the alien god turned into a falcon and gripped the stone in its talons.  With a high  _ skreee _ , it leapt into the evening sky and flew east to the sea.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                                      ~~~~~~ 8

Frithur had performed the task set her admirably.  Only questioned once on the whereabouts of her companion, she’d told the staff member her friend was resting with a headache.  She refused the offer of a visit by the ship’s physician, saying he only wished quiet.  Then she went about enjoying the vessel’s amenities for the remainder of the day.  

Now the second day was done, she’d gone to dinner on her own and even managed to converse with some of the other guests.  Returning to their cabin, she admitted to being worried.  While her god had not said how long he might be absent, she fretted over how long she could keep up the pretense.  

And where had he gone?  He’d left before she’d woken, without even saying goodbye.  She fretted over his safety and health.  How would she know if something had gone wrong?  What if he were injured?  She had no idea what this ‘errand’ of his entailed.

She sat in the middle of the bed, the port open to the air, meditating, preparing her mind to search for him.  Having already blocked out the sounds of the ship, she did not hear the door open.  So, when Loki bounced onto the mattress beside her, she lurched in surprise and squeaked, scrambling away from him.

“Did I startle you, my little wood dove?” the god laughed in good humour.  He rolled onto his back and stretched out, limbs spread.  His nearer hand slid up her calf where she crouched, wide-eyed.

“Oh, my god, Loki!”  Frithur fluttered her fingers in front of her face.  “You frightened me!  I was beginning to worry.”  Now she snuggled down beside him, a hand caressing his chest.  

“I told you I might be away for some time,” he growled at her, with a frown.  It only lasted for as long as he spoke, though.  Then the very satisfied grin was back.

“You were successful, my Lord?  It would appear so from your expression.”  She smiled up at him.

“Indeed I was, sweetling.  But now I am spent.  And starving.  What say you go find the cook aboard this craft and convince him to make me a meal, eh?  And then a sommelier for a bottle of champagne.  We should celebrate.”

Frithur blinked, confused.  “A what for what, my Lord?”  She frowned, upset that she had not understood his terminology.  He only chuckled and patted her cheek.

“Just go find me something to eat.  I’ll take care of the wine.”  Stretching one more time, Loki rolled off the bed and went to the door of the cabin.  

He sauntered out and made his way to one of the big ship’s lounges that held a bar.  The place was still open, passengers enjoying the small orchestra and several couples dancing.  Leaning on the bar, watching, he thought perhaps he should try that with the princess; it looked like fun.  He was always up for fun.

The barman saw him and asked the same thing Loki’d been wondering.  “Planning on bringing the young lady out, sir?  I’m willing to bet she’d enjoy it.  The music and all, I mean.  And a little bubbly would do wonders for taking away the shyness.”  When the man winked, Loki frowned and sighed.

“It might; she’s not used to spirits.  Unfortunately, I do not think I could perform such a dance.”  The barman looked curious, so he shrugged and murmured, “War wound.  You understand.”

The barman’s brows lifted and he nodded, a sympathetic expression on his broad, dark face.  “Ah.  What can I help you with this evening, sir?”  Loki ordered a bottle of the best champagne and left, the human looking after him, wondering.  The great war had been over for a few years, so the dark haired gentleman’s comment could be true.

But he didn’t move like he was injured, nor did he behave like he’d seen action.  Either changed a man, and that fellow was much too confident, too self-possessed to have been through the meatgrinder that was combat.  Little did the human know, Loki’s kind thrived on it.

The rest of the trip went quietly, and the god did take the princess dancing.  On a different deck, in a different lounge.  Here the music was softer, more mellow and the dancers swayed gracefully to the rhythms of the band.  Not that crazy, wild gesticulating he’d seen earlier. They both enjoyed it, Loki an instant and graceful expert, by stealing the art from a human’s mind.  

Landing in New York excited everyone aboard.  The docks were lined with well wishers and people there to greet friends and relatives.  The entire crew buzzed around like a hive of disturbed ants, gathering luggage, preparing the gangways, cleaning, setting up a last banquet and making sure the passengers had all their stored items.  The guests mostly lined the rails, calling out and waving, trying to see people they knew and just generally enjoying all the fuss.

Loki and the princess were among them, he watching her watching all the foofarah and the princess, big-eyed at the throngs, the noise, all the hubbub of a big city.  She was not pleased by the smell, and held a scented hanky over her face.  He couldn’t blame her for it; the docks did stink.

But it was soon behind them and another limousine rushed them through all the downtown traffic to Park Avenue.  Stopping directly in front of a large imposing building, Frithur stared out and up at the facade.  She gasped a little when her door was opened by a strange human in livery.  The man smiled and offered her his hand, murmuring politely, “Welcome to the Waldorf, miss.  I hope you enjoy your stay.”

When she looked to Loki for instructions, she realised he’d already gotten out, their driver having opened his door.  He appeared beside her just as she stood and the doorman transferred her hand to him.  He nodded and turned, waving to a second uniformed man who came and took the princess’s case from the driver.

Loki pretty much ignored them both after a nod when he was handed the princess.  He led her inside and the concierge came over, beaming.  “Welcome back, sir!  Delighted to see you again.  Would you care to freshen up before dinner?  Are you staying long this time?  You know, anything you wish, just ask for me.”  

“We’ll go to the suite first, Henri.  Dinner in an hour.  My usual table, but I think we’ll try the menu this evening.”  Loki spoke softly, but the concierge hung on every word anyway.  The man was practically vibrating with enthusiasm for any tiny thing he could do to please.  

Frithur tried not to goggle like a country bumpkin, for her Lord’s behaviour had changed.  He was definitely ‘Lord Loki’ at the moment.  Her god was completely the aristocrat, used to such service and blasé with all the wonders around them.  So she simply glanced around and clung to his arm, as they were ushered into a tiny room with mirrored walls.

The odd doors slid closed and the porter pushed a little button at the top of a rank of them mounted on one wall beside the entry.  The princess kept an eye on her companion, but now he just looked bored.  Silent, she gasped when the room moved and her hand tightened on his arm.  Neither Loki or the servant seemed upset, so she swallowed her nervousness and added another question to her growing list.

A quiet bell dinged and the doors slid back into their slots.  Frithur was very confused, for the busy lobby was gone and a long hall extended before them.  She knew she remembered Loki saying the humans had no magic, and she could think of no other explanation.

The porter was holding the doors open, so when Loki ushered her forward, she stepped out onto thick carpet.  Both men followed, the porter now leading them several doors down and opening the way into beautifully appointed rooms.  The man dropped a pair of keys on a small table beside the door.

He carried her case into the further room, which she could see through the doorway was a bedroom.  When he returned, he went to the large windows and after glancing at Loki, who barely gave a faint nod, the man opened the drapes, but left the filmy curtains.  Light poured into the suite and Frithur sighed out a tiny “oh” of delight at the panorama now visible beyond the glass.

“Anything I can provide before dinner, sir?”  The porter stood at the open outer door.

“Evian and some lemons,”  Loki tossed over a shoulder from where he stood at the window.

“Right away, sir,” the man agreed and vanished.

In only a few minutes, while Frithur was admiring the wonders of the bath, a gentle knock sounded.  She heard murmured voices and assumed it was whatever drink and the fruit Loki had requested.  She peeked out, to see him with a glass in hand, a section of yellow rind and fruit flesh in it.  He was splayed in a thickly padded armchair, boots off, his legs stretched before him, feet propped on a plush ottoman.  Beside him, on a silver tray, more slices of the sweetly sharp scented fruit, several sweating, clear, teardrop shaped bottles and a second glass.  

Now, on the larger table across the room, a large bouquet of freshly cut flowers brightened and perfumed the suite.  Frithur thought them lovely, but she could not imagine where the garden they had come from was located.  She had seen only stone, concrete and glass on their trip here from the ship.  

“Thirsty, sweetling?  The lemon water is delicious.”  Loki drawled, and sighed.  She could see he was tired.  

“Should we have dinner here, Loki?  You look... weary.  I don’t want to...”  He waved a hand to stop her.

“I’m fine.  Give me a few more minutes.  You dress, beautiful.  Put up your hair, and wear the jewels I gave you.  I want you to outshine every woman in the room tonight.”  He sounded too happy for her to object and being a woman, Frithur didn’t mind prettying herself for her god.  Oh, no! Not at all.

After dinner, they went dancing again, Loki having decided he liked this form of foreplay very much.  And of course, after that he spent the rest of the night seeing how many times he could make Frithur writhe and cry out in pleasure.  She was still amazed at the number of ways he knew to bring her over the edge of ecstasy.  And uses for all the different pieces of furniture took on new meaning for her. 

As in Paris, they visited museums, took carriage rides through Central Park and even saw a Broadway play.   _My Fair Lady_ had a special, second meaning for the elven maid and she wondered if he had chosen it deliberately.  As the play ended to uproarious applause, Frithur glanced up sideways at her ‘professor’ and wondered.  

_Has he become that fond of me?  Would he miss me if I were no longer with him?  His mind is so subtle, at times I am not sure if I understand all the nuances of his intentions._  Loki only smiled back cheerfully and took her for a late coffee.

They flew across the country in a much larger plane than the one Loki piloted from Asgard to Paris.  He showed her snow-covered mountains and a huge man-made structure that spanned a deep, narrow valley.  Behind the construction, the Midgardians had dammed up a river and powerful gouts of water spewed out of holes in the structure.

He explained that inside the water tunnels were great fans that were turned by the force of the flow.  The humans had learned to convert the energy of the water into something they called electricity.  “They’ve tamed the same force that causes lightning,” he told her.  “And they use it to heat and light their homes, and to power the machines they use to make many of the things you’ve seen.”  Rather condescendingly, she felt, he added, “Some of them are actually quite intelligent.”

Frithur took it all in, absorbing the new knowledge like a sponge.  She saw bridges that spanned valleys and rivers, allowing the natives to drive their noisy machines from one place to another very quickly.  The Midgardians were always moving it seemed.  Loki said it must be because their lives were so short.  They had no time to waste in contemplation.

And their cities were full of tall buildings that dwarfed any castle she had seen.  They seemed to like to live close to each other, crowding together in huge warrens that rose into the sky with only narrow paths between.  She noted that they did plant some green things among the metal, glass and stone.  That pleased her, though it also made her a little homesick for her own gardens.   

Loki saw it and decided they’d been away long enough.  It was time he checked on the dvergar anyway.  The princess had had about as much as she could handle; he didn’t want to overwhelm her.  That would just confuse the dear little thing.  At the moment, she was perfect; still amazed and fascinated, unaware of any problems associated with all the technological marvels the humans had created.  

                                                                                    ~~~~~~

In no mood to waste time now that he’d accomplished his task, Loki took the princess to a late dinner in a fancy dining room atop the hotel where they’d stayed the night before.  They had a good table near the wraparound windows, so Frithur could enjoy the everchanging view.  For the entire restaurant revolved, giving the diners different perspectives of the famous ‘seven hills’ and the wide sea beyond.  

At the end of the meal, they again took the glass elevator down the outside of the building; or at least they started to.  Loki pulled the elf maid close and she tipped up her face for a kiss.  Instead, he smiled mischieviously and murmured, “Hold on tight, sweetling.”

Frithur squeaked and clutched at him, burying her face in his chest as the world disappeared in a flash of multi-hued light.  Before she even finished her tiny scream, they were standing somewhere flat and open, dawn brightening the eastern sky.  When she caught her breath, she discovered they were clinging to each other on the tarmac just outside the hangar where Loki had stowed the altered airship.  She was back in France.

Loki pried her loose and turned to the building.  At her stumbled question, he shrugged, “You’ve seen enough.  It’s time to go home.  I have work to do.”

“But, but... all our things, my clothes?”  

“Pah!  Easily replaced.  Come on.  I want to be gone before this place wakes up.”  The god never even turned to see if she was following.  He simply strode to the nearest door and grasped the handle.  His hand glowed greenly for a second and he turned the knob and pulled it open.  Frithur hustled to catch up before it swung shut.  She’d learned that Midgardian doors often relocked themselves upon closing.

In a perfect reversal of their mad flight to Midgard, they disappeared midair and popped out in the cave just outside Asgard city.  Frithur huddled in the bow of the skiff as it danced rapidly over the waves, tossing up a chill spray into her face.  Glancing back at her pilot, she grew curious on seeing the almost manic grin and wild glee in his sparkling teal eyes.  Obviously, the cold and damp wasn’t bothering him in the slightest.  Loki was having fun.

They returned to the city and Loki left her at her apartment saying he had an important meeting.  She would not see him for a few days as he would be out of Asgard on more god’s business.  He said she should relax and think over all she’d seen.  He would want an opinion when he returned.

Frithur took a long, hot bath and went through her wardrobe to see what was available.  She wished to go back to her teachers and continue her studies if she could.  She and Loki had been away for several weeks and she didn’t know if the others would still be willing to instruct her.

Most magicians were touchy about their students vanishing before completing their work.  Nor was she sure if they would accept her excuse for not being around.  She hadn’t even had time to explain her absence before he whisked her off.


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                           ~~~~~~ 9

Loki teleported himself into Nidavellir, arriving just outside the dwarven smiths’ caves.  He preferred to travel on his own most times and not rely on Heimdall to send him where he wished to go.  No need for that busybody to know what he was up to or where he went.  The Trickster was aware the Guardian reported everything he saw to Odin.  

Now, he announced himself by simply yelling into the cave and following his voice down the tunnel into the mountain.  Someone would come to see what all the noise was before he got too far.  Although allergic to sunlight, with sensitive sight, there was nothing wrong with the dvergar’s hearing.

While not as tall as the slender god, they were at least as pale of skin and just as dark haired with snapping black eyes that missed very little.  A younger dvergar led him through the twisting maze of tunnels to where the smiths laboured.  Loki coughed quietly in the fume laden air, trying to not immediately annoy the hard at work dwarves.

One of a pair of brothers looked up from his current endeavor and scowled when he saw who stood at the entrance to the forge.  “So, yer back, are ya?  Checking to see if the work’s done?  Or d’ya have more requests from yer masters?” 

Not thrilled with the smith’s attitude, the god curled one hand into a fist but wisely held his tongue.  The last time he’d fenced with dvergar, he’d spent a very uncomfortable time unlacing the fine cord with which they’d sewn his lips shut and then healing his sore mouth.  He smiled and gave a very minimal nod of his head. 

“I have come to collect the items the Allfather desired.  You have had enough time to finish?  I wouldn’t think of rushing a master of his craft,” he replied snidely.  “Oh, and I brought the gem I told you would be fitted to the top of the staff you were to construct.” 

The dwarf snarled wordlessly at the implication that he was too slow.  He wiped his hands on a sooty cloth and held one out to Loki.  “Well, let’s have it then.  The glaive is ready but for setting the stone.” 

The god stepped closer and removed a cloth wrapped lump from inside his long coat.  He placed it gently on the dwarf’s palm.  “Be careful with that.  It’s not just a rock.”

The dwarf went wide-eyed and sucked in a sharp breath as he uncovered the glowing sapphire.  “Where did you get this?”  he whispered, awed.  “Are there more?” 

The Trickster looked around at all the greedy faces glowing from the forge fires, eyes glinting in avarice and smiled.  “I found the stone in the north, in the far hills of Alfheim. There may be more; I don’t know for certain.  I will show you where as soon as this one is mounted.”

He had to take a step back as all the dwarves crowded around, murmuring over the beauty and flawlessness of the gem.  The mastersmith looked up at him, narrowed his eyes and remarked, “You can get us there without the alfar seeing us, eh?  They’ll not take kindly to strangers digging around amongst their precious woods.  They’ve all kinds o’ spies wandering about.”

“Don't worry about them.  They're powerless.  I'll keep you hidden from the others.”  He shrugged as if there were nothing to worry about.  “And if you are discovered, just dangle some sparkly baubles under their noses.  They love pretty, shiny things almost as much as you do.”

Loki went back to the surface to wait for his new staff to be finished.  He sat comfortably on a stone seat, a dvergar serving wench bringing him a tankard of their strong ale.  He thanked the girl with a nod and sipped, watching the sun go down as a ball of fire.  The light reflected in his pale eyes, making them glitter like the gem in his ring.  

As soon as the solar orb had sunk below the horizon, the smiths emerged.  Loki examined his new weapon critically, saying little, but the dvergar could tell he was pleased.  Standing, he accepted the other items and informed the smiths he would be back the following evening.  First he must deliver these trinkets to his king.

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/5410201d-2668-43c4-a5b2-9b20c0fcf9dc_zps974cc3c2.png.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/5410201d-2668-43c4-a5b2-9b20c0fcf9dc_zps974cc3c2.png[/IMG][/URL ] [URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/goldnecklace_zpsc6e90544.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/goldnecklace_zpsc6e90544.jpg[/IMG][/URL ] [URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/8853df9d-5167-46d2-b6e2-b2f1bff083f8_zps5e55c5e4.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/8853df9d-5167-46d2-b6e2-b2f1bff083f8_zps5e55c5e4.jpg[/IMG][/URL ]  [URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/Lokisstafflong2_zps1765b9ba.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/Lokisstafflong2_zps1765b9ba.jpg[/IMG][/URL ]

Buri was the first and he carried a long, twisted horn with golden fittings and a soft, fawnskin sack.  He placed the horn inside before handing both to Loki.  Then he turned back to see his brothers emerging with the other items.  Dori carried another smaller bag into which he placed a gold necklace set with red stones and a pearl ring.  “For the Queen,” he murmured, passing them to the god.  Lastly, Snorri came out, Loki’s long staff held upright in his gnarled fist.

For the first time the god’s face showed some enthusiasm.  He smiled and his eyes glittered, going teal in excitement.  The dvergar, wary of his magic, tensed and the youngest stepped back.  

“No tricks now, Laufeyson.  Keep your promise this time.  You know we’ll get even if you don’t,” Snorri warned him.  While the Dwarf looked fierce, he was still making a warding gesture behind his back.  Loki saw it and laughed. 

“Don’t worry, I intend to.  For my own reasons.  Prepare your people for travel and rough accommodations, Snorri.  I will see you tomorrow evening at sunset.  Be ready to work.”  With no more ceremony, he lifted the staff and vanished in a flash of blue light.  

The brothers glanced back and forth amongst themselves, not sure if they should take him at his word or not.  Snorri shrugged, muttering something into his beard.  “Might as well get ready.  If he doesn’t show, we know where to find Odin, at least.  He’ll pay, one way or another.”

Loki, meanwhile, reappeared in Asgard having transported himself directly into his workroom.  He left the staff there, having no need of it for the moment, and wanting no awkward questions asked.  He went from there to his chambers, catching a guard along the way. 

The slender god sent the man to the audience chamber, advising the Allfather he had returned bearing gifts from the dvergar.  He settled into a comfortable chair with an interesting book and prepared to wait on Odin’s pleasure.  He was fairly certain it wouldn’t be too long before he was called to the throne.  It wasn’t.

The Trickster strode confidently up the central aisle, to go to one knee directly before the dais.  He did bow his head, but only barely, grinning his characteristic smirk.  And he immediately looked up at Odin, not waiting to be acknowledged by the king.

“You look very pleased with yourself, Loki.  I assume this means all went well?  No problems?”  Odin asked warily.  That expression on his blood-brother’s face could hide a multitude of things.

The dark haired god stood and the grin grew.  “None at all, Brother.  The sons of Ivaldi have outdone themselves.  I am quite sure you will be pleased . As will my Queen.  The necklace is exquisite.”

“And the other items?”

“They are here, as well.  A pearl ring and a gold chased horn.  The horn, the dvergar claim will be heard in all the realms when blown by the Guardian.”  Loki held out the fawnskin satchel and Odin came down to retrieve it.  He sat on the second step and removed the items one by one.  

Loki sat beside him, watching with a satisfied smile as Odin nodded and smiled in approval of each piece.  “You have done well, Brother.  I am pleased.  How shall I thank you for your service?”

“Oh, I need nothing, Odin.  I’m simply glad you are happy.  That will be reward enough.  I would like to see Frigga’s face when you present her with this gift.”  Loki waved away any thought of payment. 

Odin stared closely at the God of Mischief for a moment.  Loki only cocked his head, that secret little smile of his crinkling the corners of his pale eyes.  “Well, if you’re satisfied? I’m starving.  Travel always makes me hungry.” 

“Go, then.  Eat and take your rest.  I am content.”  Odin put everything back and stood as his blood  brother did.  Loki began to walk away and Odin called after him.  “I won’t give these things to Frigga until tomorrow.  If you truly wish to see, we will be on our balcony.” 

Loki turned and grinned, “Thank you, Brother.  That would please me.  I promise, I won’t stay.”  He winked and chuckled as he continued out.  Odin snorted, hoping he meant it.  One never knew where Loki would turn up, nor in what form.

                                                                                    ~~~~~~

Loki joined several of the other Aesir in the feasting hall, nodding pleasantly at those that hailed him.  When asked where he’d been of late, he lifted a brow.  Again the satisfied little smirk appeared. 

“Oh, nowhere special.  Just on another little errand for the Allfather.”  He took a bite and a swallow of mead.  “Satisfactorily concluded, of course.  Now, I have some time to myself at last.”

“We haven’t seen your student either, Loki,” Freya mentioned.  Asking without saying so, she wondered if he was done with the pretty little elf.  It would surprise none of them if he’d shipped her home or simply abandoned her here.  

“Ah, yes.  Princess Frithur.  I really haven’t had time to check on her.  I only just returned and thought it more important to see to Odin’s needs before my own.”  He spoke with a hand to his chest, acting the always selfless servant of his king. 

A couple of the diners actually snorted into their beer, almost spewing liquid on their neighbours.  Laughter erupted and Loki’s close neighbour slapped him on the back. “Always joking Don’t you ever take anything seriously?”

“I was quite serious.  I only just came from delivering the requested items into our king’s hands.”  Now he sounded hurt, though the smile never faltered.  “You can check with the palace guards, since you don’t believe me.”  He smiled again, to let everyone know he understood.  He knew that they knew that he  **always**  put his own desires first, even when it didn’t appear so.

“Who’d you connive out of something, this time, Trickster?”  Tyr wanted to know.   The gods continued to chat while they ate.

Loki looked over at the heroic God of Law and Glory.  “Connived, Tyr?  You think I cheated the dvergar?  You wound me.  We have a perfectly legitimate contract.”  The slender god shook his head, his long locks swaying.  “In fact, I must leave your pleasant company now to see to it that proper payment is made.” 

“You are bold to go amongst them on your own,” Tyr answered.  “Sure you wouldn’t like some company?”  Loki knew he meant to see that the dwarves received what remuneration they were due and without any of the sly god’s tricks.  

“No, no, that’s quite alright.  They are used to dealing with me alone.  Wouldn’t want to upset them by introducing a new face at this late juncture.  I’ll be fine.  I do thank you for your concern for my welfare.”  Loki sneered the last with a little huffed laugh.  “But if I don’t come back, you’ll know where I am.”  He quickly stood and took his leave before one of the others became more insistent.

Tyr looked after Loki as he strode away.  “He’s up to something.  Altogether too happy for my liking.  We should have Heimdall keep a close eye on him.” 

Balder laughed, “Uncle’s always up to something.  But he is amusing.”

“Oh, give him a break, Tyr,” an exasperated Freya sighed.  “It’s nice to have had a meal with him without a fight breaking out.  Can’t you just be glad he completed whatever task Odin set him without any problems developing?”  If only she’d known the trouble was just beginning.

 


	10. Chapter 10

                                                                                      ~~~~~~10

 

Loki now returned to his own quarters to bathe and change his clothes.  He’d always appeared before the elf impeccably groomed and he wanted her to keep thinking of him as different from the others.  No sweaty, travel-stained or battle-torn garments for him. He was a master magician, not some rough and tumble fighter with no regard for a lady’s sensibilities.

Frithur was, naturally, delighted to see him.  Not expecting his arrival, she met him at her door in only a dressing gown.  Blushing, the elf maid let her god in and asked his forgiveness to go and clothe herself properly.  

“No, sweetling.  Stay the way you are.  I rather like the disheveled look.”  His hungry smile and the glint in his eye took her breath for a moment.  He still wanted her and she trembled in anticipation.  No man had ever loved her like he did.  Loki exhausted the elf, but it was such sweet lassitude. 

“Of course.  As you wish, Loki.”  Frithur smiled and when he settled on a lounge, she curled up next to him contentedly.  

They spent the next hour discussing her trip and all that she had seen.  Loki questioned her severely, insisting on having her thoughts on every marvel and accomplishment the Midgardians had achieved.  He wanted to be sure she would go home and instigate change, keeping her people’s minds and eyes far from where he would be modifying their world.

The princess was unsure at first, afraid of angering him.  He’d done so much for her already.  But Loki petted her and kissed her, soothing her concern.  He really wanted to know what she thought, how she felt, he said. 

“If you are certain, my Lord.”  Frithur still hesitated. 

She knew he had no objection to science and technology.  How could she tell him those things were acceptable for the humans, whereas her people were so much closer to nature they could not treat the earth so callously.  And though she appreciated the wonders the Midgardians had created, they had also caused as much damage to their world. The alfar would never agree to such alterations; they couldn’t.  It would be too painful.

“What would be the purpose of all the time I’ve spent educating you if you cannot form an opinion of your own?” he murmured, a bit waspishly.  

Frithur inhaled a quick little breath and attempted to pull away, but he held her close.  “You need not fear my response, sweetling. Tell me.  This is no time to be shy.  Be candid.”  His hand closed on her breast and he fondled the nipple in just that way that made her squirm and instantly moisten.

“Oh, Loki!” she sighed.  “I can hardly think at all when you touch me like that.”  

“Then don’t think.  Just say what comes to mind.”  Now his other hand cupped her mound, and he opened her gown to lay soft kisses down her throat and over her bosom. 

“Oh, God,” the elf maid moaned.

“I’m here, sweetling.  Talk to me.”  Frithur gasped and moaned again, helpless to resist.  Loki chuckled and stood with her in his arms.  He kept kissing and sucking on her sweet, pale flesh as he carried her into her bedroom and lay her on the mattress.

He whispered the names of various places they’d gone while still teasing her.  Mouth tormenting one breast, “Paris,” he breathed.  Moving to the other, he whispered, “Nice.”  Frithur mumbled how much she had enjoyed the sights, the new foods, the train ride.  She loved the beach, she gasped.  Wishing Alfheim had such a warm and sunny shore, she claimed she could live in such a place quite gladly.

“And the ocean, darling?  The sea voyage?”  He lay a line of soft, sucking kisses down her stomach.  “New York? San Francisco?” 

He had parted her thighs and breathed over her mons, but now he stopped and held her open, just watching her face.  “Oh, God!” she wailed again.

He only cocked his head and smiled that evil little smirk.  Frithur writhed in unfulfilled need, and cried out.  “Please, Loki!”  

“Tell me what I want to hear, girl.  You’ve seen much.  Have you learned nothing from all our time together?”  Loki let go of her thighs and sat back.  She opened her eyes and stared up at him.  She was shocked to see a frown.

“Well?”  Frithur swallowed and propped herself on her elbows.  He sounded so cold and obviously, he was displeased.

“What have I done, Loki?”  She tried to cover herself, but he grabbed the sides of her gown and held them away from her body so she stayed exposed to his sight.  With her arms pinned she was unable to move away from him, which frightened and embarrassed her.  Except for his long coat, the god was still fully dressed.

“Apparently nothing.”  Throwing the halves of her robe over her body, Loki lunged to his feet and stalked to the opposite side of her bedroom.  He stood staring out a window, stiff with annoyance. 

“Loki... please, my Lord.  I don’t know what you want me to say.”  Frithur wept, anguished and now confused.  

“Tell me that you learned  **something** .  Or have I simply wasted all my time on you?”  He waved an indifferent hand.  “Not the magic.  You did well there, as I knew you would. Surely you saw some benefit in all that I showed you?”  

Now he turned back and his eyes flashed teal in the dimness.  The elf gasped and cringed.  He was truly angry with her.  “You can’t really prefer to go back and live in the squalor that Freyr and your father call a ‘castle’?”  He snorted in disgust.  “Won’t you at least miss running water?”

“Oh, Loki!  It’s not that I can’t see the benefits to some of it.  I do.  It’s just... it isn’t worth the damage caused.  And the alfar would see and feel it all.  It pains us when our world hurts.”  She lowered her head in sorrow.  For his aspect had only grown colder as she spoke and the room had darkened even more.  

“Then perhaps it’s best if you return there.  If that is your position, you are no longer useful to me.”

“Useful?” she gasped.  “You... feel nothing?”  Frithur suddenly remembered what he had said about the youth, Erik.  He had been ‘useful’... and Loki threw him away as soon as he was no longer.

“What, did you truly believe I would keep you?”  

“That was unkind, my Lord.  I did think you cared...”  Sobbing, she turned away.

“Foolish wench; I am a married man.”  

Frithur’s back stiffened and she whipped back to stare furiously.  “I am a princess, not some serving girl to be used to warm your bed and ignored in the morning!”

(Evil laugh),  “You’re just an elf... and I am a god!”

“Are you?  You’re behaving more like a monster.”

“Well, I am the monster parents tell their children about at night.  You should have listened to your mother, girl.  She was right.  I  **have** earned the reputation I have.  In fact, I’ve worked rather hard at it.”

Shocked that he knew of her talk with her mother, Frithur clenched her hands and spat at the man facing her.  “You will regret this, thief!  You’ve stolen from me.  My magic, my innocence... my... heart.  I will see that you pay for it!”

“Don’t threaten me, child.  I will destroy you.  Slowly... but first, I’m going to ruin everything you love.  And even better, you’re going to help.” 

The god took two swift steps and enfolded the princess in his arms.  Grinning nastily, he ignored her attempts to free herself.  No matter how she kicked and punched or pushed against him, Frithur was no match for Loki’s strength.  Especially now, when anger had raised his power.

Next she knew, they stood in the middle of deep forest, up to their knees in snow.  The elf maid shivered when the icy wind swirled around them.  Loki didn’t seem to feel it at all.  

Holding her firmly by one arm, he whipped off his cloak and flung it on the ground.  Using the same hand, he began to unlace his breeches.  Frithur’s eyes grew huge and she struggled harder.  

She knew what he planned and wanted no part of it.  Screaming, she tried to scratch his face, but he simply threw her onto his cloak.  “Noooo! Please, Loki!  Don’t do this! ” He slapped her hands away as he fell on her, a cruel sneer on his handsome visage.  

“I do what I want.  Try to stop this and I  **will** hurt you.  You are mine to use as I please.  Or have you forgotten giving yourself to me?”  Loki hissed the last and snickered meanly. He forced his knees between hers and spread her legs, pulling apart her robe.  One hand held her wrists pinned above her head. 

Sobbing in fear and humiliation, the elf maid closed her eyes and turned her face aside.  In that instant, she forgot all that she had learned about protecting herself from a sorcerous attack in her shame and distress.  The physical assault made it even worse.  She could not believe he would treat her thus; he’d always been so gentle and kind. 

When he had finished, Loki stood and moved away a short distance.  He didn’t even bother to take back his cloak.  Frithur curled in on herself, wrapping the material around her bruised and depleted body.  The god had sucked all the energy produced during their sex from her and now he glowed with the added power he’d gained.  A fluid nimbus swirled around him in pale shades of gold and green.

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/c80b3f99-2223-410b-809b-93611721735c_zpscb781487.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/c80b3f99-2223-410b-809b-93611721735c_zpscb781487.jpg[/IMG][/URL ] [URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/64975d75-a14c-4a2f-8894-f8199aa01724_zps43c42aaf.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/64975d75-a14c-4a2f-8894-f8199aa01724_zps43c42aaf.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

Even as she watched, he raised his hands before himself and suddenly flung one out, then turned and repeated his action in the opposite direction.  Green fire shot forth from his palms and struck the trees, instantly bursting into flames that climbed the branches, crackling and popping. 

Loki glanced over his shoulder at the elven maid, laughed in evil glee and vanished.  Frithur grabbed her head and wailed as she felt the forest shudder and moan in pain.   Even before she recovered from the first blows, she sensed another and then another, each further away.  It was apparent, he’d meant exactly what he’d said.   He was going to destroy her home .

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/5d418f81-5294-4cfe-b418-1e02b7a8aba7_zps99aecd83.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/5d418f81-5294-4cfe-b418-1e02b7a8aba7_zps99aecd83.jpg[/IMG][/URL ] [URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/32d92e5c-5419-4ac7-ac33-f76a179488ac_zpsf0c7bb78.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/32d92e5c-5419-4ac7-ac33-f76a179488ac_zpsf0c7bb78.jpg[/IMG][/URL ]                                    

The elf princess writhed in pain and staggered to her feet.  She had to find water, somewhere to escape the inferno the god had started.  Hopefully, she could then find some forest creature swifter than herself and send it to a warden for help.

Frithur struggled through the deep drifts until she came to a heavier stand of trees.  Luckily the wind was blowing the flames away from her and she rushed down the slope as quickly as she was able, slipping and falling, then scrambling to her feet to run until she fell again.  Somehow, she managed to keep the long, dark green cloak wrapped around her.

Reaching the valley floor, she almost stumbled right into the shallow brook that flowed along the bottom.  Just barely able to keep her feet, she knelt and dipped one hand into the frigid water.  She sipped it and as she went to take a second cupped palmful, she glanced up and saw two hinds further downstream. 

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/5a772ee4-a496-4178-a077-aeaca4715417_zps01499890.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/5a772ee4-a496-4178-a077-aeaca4715417_zps01499890.jpg[/IMG][/URL][URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/02ef0343-de1f-4abe-a174-ee0ad24d100d_zps56f02b34.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/02ef0343-de1f-4abe-a174-ee0ad24d100d_zps56f02b34.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

Sobbing in relief, she closed her eyes and Called to them.  The deer lifted their heads, ears flicking nervously and stared upstream to where the elf knelt at the stream’s edge.  One stamped in alarm, frightened by more than the flames.  The second one snorted and the pair bounded away, headed down the valley and, she hoped, toward one of the elves’ forest wardens.  

It was the best she could do for the moment.  Now, she must save herself.  Even though she knew it would chill her and sap her remaining strength, she soaked Loki’s cape in the cold brook before again wrapping it around her slender body.  Frithur shivered and took a deep breath of already heated and ash laden air.  She stepped into the shallows, crossed to the far side and followed the path to civilization. 

The elf maid walked all night, not knowing exactly where she was in her father’s realm.  All she knew was to stay on the trail and it would eventually lead her to people.  She didn’t know what she could do when she found some, except to repeat her warnings and hope something could be done before it was too late.  

She was a mess by the time she was discovered.  The two wardens heading up the path were on horseback, galloping quickly north toward the smoke and flames.  Frithur was completely exhausted; from the cold, running to try and warn others, chilled by the damp cloth she still clutched around her shoulders.  The wet cloak had helped her to breathe through the worst parts of her journey. 

Soot in her hair and smeared over her face, her clothes ragged and filthy, feet bruised and muddy, the wardens took a moment before they recognised her.  They had immediately pulled their mounts to a halt when they came upon her, one sliding off and offering her a drink and a clean cloth for her face and hands.  

As soon as she could speak without coughing, she told them what was occurring.  They glanced between each other, unwilling to believe, but also finding it difficult to imagine the princess would speak anything but the truth.  Frithur glared at the pair and snapped, “Whose cloak do you think this is, then?”  She lifted a flap of the dark green, finely woven material. 

The elf who’d assisted her now gave his horse to the princess, saying she must go south to Freyr’s citadel and pass the horrible news.  The elves would gather and do their best to contain the fires and save as many of the forest’s animals as they could.  He swung up behind his partner and they parted ways.

                                                                                      ~~~~~~ 

Frithur had not yet made it back to her father’s castle, and Heimdall had noticed the impending disaster.  He could quite clearly see the smoke from the sea of flames that now engulfed almost a third of Alfheim’s forests.  He immediately sent word to Odin and several gods with water related powers were fetched to help the elves.  Heimdall sent them via the observatory’s link directly into the palace courtyard.

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/909180d5-6a11-4a9d-ac88-00030dbef104_zps5ac8af3f.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/909180d5-6a11-4a9d-ac88-00030dbef104_zps5ac8af3f.jpg[/IMG][/URL ]  [URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/71ba2c0e-b3a4-49ef-980c-d4d3ba171d02_zpse58b0475.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/71ba2c0e-b3a4-49ef-980c-d4d3ba171d02_zpse58b0475.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/cee44933-bc3d-4e7d-b326-637d85483916_zps55aa64c3.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/cee44933-bc3d-4e7d-b326-637d85483916_zps55aa64c3.jpg[/IMG][/URL ] [URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/71ba2c0e-b3a4-49ef-980c-d4d3ba171d02_zpse58b0475.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/71ba2c0e-b3a4-49ef-980c-d4d3ba171d02_zpse58b0475.jpg[/IMG][/URL ]

Eir, Goddess of Healing was the first to step forward.  Hoor, God of Winter would send his snows.  Aegir and his wife Ran, the sea gods would lend water.  The only refusal came from Skathi, the Ice Queen.  A giantess, she had no love for elves and besides, she was too busy hunting, she said.  Vitharr, the forest god came as well, although his work would only begin once the conflagration had been put out. 

Freyr welcomed them all, gladly and graciously providing food and drink.  They all had a lot of work before them and would require sustenance before the task was done.  King Dofri kept busy those few of his people that had not immediately headed into the wildlands to fight the fires.  They ran back and forth, keeping the palace’s stocks of food and drink handy for all who were physically battling the blazes.  


	11. Chapter 11

                                                                                      ~~~~~~ 11

Meanwhile, still flushed with the power of seider, Loki had opened a portal back to Nidavellir.  He was a little late, but he thought the dvergar wouldn’t mind.  Now full dark, they were milling about their cavern entrance, grumbling amongst themselves.  He winced slightly to himself when he heard words like ‘traitor’, ‘thief’ and ‘vengeance’ being mentioned. 

“Ho! Snorri, I’m back.  Just as I promised.  Are your people ready?”  Landing on a rock, Loki resumed his normal form and swaggered over to the head dwarf.  

“So, you have come back,” the eldest brother snarled.  “We was just about to march on Asgard.  Lookin’ fer you... an’ payment, o’ course.”  He glared up at the Trickster.  “Luck’s still holdin’ I see.”

Loki grinned, but he wasn’t pleased.  “I  **said**  I would return.  Why doesn’t anyone ever believe me?” he whined.

“Because ye lie whenever ya can, Trickster.  You’re a thief an’ a cheat an’ happiest when ye’ve pulled one over on sumbody.”  

Loki’s face went cold, the almost constant smile vanishing.  His eyes flashed with teal fire and a subtle, but growing nimbus of pale green flames began to surround him.  The dwarves quickly backed away from the angry God of Chaos.  No one knew what he might do if enraged.  Loki was always unpredictable at the best of times.

“Now, now.  No need t’ get yer feathers ruffled.  Ya know it’s only th’ truth.  Wasn’t meant in disrespect.”  Snorri tried to soothe him. 

Loki scowled down at the dwarf, and pressed his lips tightly together.  He exhaled forcefully through his nose and twisted his hands in a particular manner that made Snorri gasp and lean back.  But all the god had done was call forth his staff. 

“If we’re done with the pleasantries?  Gather round.” 

The dvergar reluctantly moved closer to stand in a loose group around the taller god.  He murmured something, words they did not understand and lifted the staff high.  The blue gem flashed, its bright light making the dvergar squint and cover their eyes.  When they lowered their hands, they no longer stood in Nidavellir.

Several coughed, surprised by all the ash and soot in the air.  Most immediately started stripping off the heavy cloaks and coats they wore.  Expecting the cold of Alfheim’s high, snow covered peaks, they were unprepared for the heat from the forests burning.

“What th’... where in Hel have ye brung us?”  Dori squeaked. 

“Exactly where I said I would,” Loki sneered.  “This is the far north of Alfheim.”

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/51b88bf0-58b0-4e0d-8e7c-3db760cf9499_zps8b4f785b.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/51b88bf0-58b0-4e0d-8e7c-3db760cf9499_zps8b4f785b.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

“I’ve even found a way to hide you until you can burrow out of sight.  I’m only looking out for your interests here.”  The god waved a hand down the valley, encompassing all the burned out forest.  “With so much to keep them busy, the alfar will never notice you now.”

Several of the dvergar had begun to move off a ways, scratching at the ashy ground and tapping boulders with their tools.  Loki glanced over the group.  “Easier to find what you seek without all that green stuff covering it up, too. Right?” 

[URL= http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/4f2bd980-7340-4ebb-96ca-cf55e37f39f0_zpsf3337ea9.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/4f2bd980-7340-4ebb-96ca-cf55e37f39f0_zpsf3337ea9.jpg[/IMG][/URL ]  [URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/3a10fbd3-f630-4d8c-a5a5-f01bbc7e9295_zpsb7151361.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/3a10fbd3-f630-4d8c-a5a5-f01bbc7e9295_zpsb7151361.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

Snorri was about to reluctantly agree when someone whooped in glee.  Both he and Loki turned to see what the commotion was all about.  “Lookie here, mates!”  One of the dvergar was practically dancing.  “This rock... it’s th’ kinda orestone that uru comes from.  An’ that usually means diamonds, too!”

Loki smirked happily.  “See, Snorri? I knew this would be what you’d like.”  The dwarf glared up at the smug expression on the Trickster’s face.  

“Ye’ve made one Hel o’ a mess here, Loki.  We’d best not be th’ ones blamed fer it is all.  The alfar are gonna be royally pissed off by this.  Hope ye got yerself a deep hideyhole ready.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed and he leaned down to whisper silkily, “Now how would they get the idea that I might be involved?  You wouldn’t be thinking of doing something foolish now would you, my friend?  If I were you, I’d be more concerned with digging in before dawn.  It comes early this far north.” 

Loki stood up and with a supercilious smile, stamped his staff on the ground and disappeared.  Snorri checked the horizon and swore.  The god was right; they didn’t have much time and everyone buckled down to get them underground as soon as possible.  They could look for gems and veins of precious ore once they were safely buried.

Far away, the Guardian’s head came up.  Something very powerful had just flashed into being and out.  Twice.  He scanned the worlds, but could not find the source.   _ Loki? _ he wondered.

                                                                                   ~~~~~~

Asgard was half deserted when Loki arrived back at the Allfather’s palace.  The quiet was unsettling; where were all the messengers and servants who hustled back and forth?  Sensing trouble brewing, the slender god slipped silently off to his rooms, avoiding notice by guards or any other of the grand edifice’s many inhabitants.  

He bathed again and changed his smoky garments for clean, feeling better after.  Deciding to keep a low profile, he found a favourite volume and settled into a comfortable chair to read.  Several hours later, that was where Idunn found him.  She was surprised when he opened his door to her himself, shoeless, with the volume still in his hand.

“Lovely Idunn.  To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”  Loki gave a slight bow and stepped back, with a smile.  “Would you like to come in?  Sit for a moment?  Enjoy a glass of mead?”

“I would, but cannot, Loki.  Not that I don’t enjoy your company.  Except when you’re bargaining me off to some Jotunn for your freedom.”  Idunn smiled back, but she seemed distracted.  “You do have such amusing stories to tell.” 

Loki shrugged, “I did get you back.”  He feigned innocent concern.  He knew something was up to cause the Keeper of the Godapples to frown in distress.  “Is there something you needed me for, sweet Goddess of Youth?”

“Always so perceptive.  Yes, indeed.  There has been a horrible cataclysm in Alfheim and Freyr is rallying all the gods to help.”  Idunn had let him take her hand and lead her to a seat near his windows. 

“Ah.  Not surprising I have heard nothing of it, then.”  Loki gave a put-upon sigh.  “I wondered why the palace had grown so quiet.”

“Many have already left and all the alfar servants, too.  I thought to ask you, also.”

“What is this disaster that has everyone so concerned?  What could I possibly do?”

“Oh, it’s horrible.  Terrible wildfires have ruined so much of the forests.  The alfar are prostrate with grief and pain.”  She put a hand on Loki’s knee.  “Lives have been lost, Loki! It’s so awful.” 

He nodded in false sympathy.  Then as if only just thinking of something, he stared directly into Idunn’s eyes.  “Did Freyr send you here?  Or have you come of your own accord?” 

Idunn sighed and glanced away out the window.  “You know Freyr would never ask you for help.  He dislikes you almost as much as the Guardian.  I... I came on my own.  Even the Allfather does not know I am here.”  Idunn bowed her lovely head.  

“Perhaps I should not interfere then.  I wouldn’t want to distract the others from such a worthwhile effort.  And **someone**  needs to keep an eye on things here.”  Loki placed a hand on his chest and tucked his chin with a little, self-deprecating grin.  “I always have my brother’s needs in mind, you know.”

“But, Loki!  We really need your help.  You are the God of Air and Fire.  Who better to control the wildfires than you?”  Idunn pleaded, her hand squeezing his knee. 

The Trickster sat quietly for a moment, thinking.  If he offered his assistance, it would possibly deflect the others’ suspicions that he was behind the holocaust in Alfheim.  He was fairly certain the dvergar would hold their tongues.  And the elf maid?  Anything she said could be construed as the desire for vengeance from a woman who had read more into a relationship than was really there.

But he had to make it seem as though he only agreed because the goddess had persuaded him.  It would never do to seem too eager.  He frowned and shook his head as if not convinced. 

“Please, Loki.  The longer we wait, the more of Alfheim is being destroyed.”  Idunn stood and moved closer.  She drew a hand over his long, dark hair, smiling down at him.  “Do it for me?  You do owe me.”  Her voice had dropped to a low, intimate murmur.

_ Is she really offering what I think?    _ Loki’s eyes glinted and he smiled, though the frown never left his face.  He lifted one hand and carefully placed it on the goddess’ waist. Idunn only smiled and leaned into his hand slightly.  His brows rose.  “And Bragi?”  Loki wanted no more trouble with the God of Poetry.

“He’ll understand.”  Idunn knew the Trickster had a real fondness for the ladies.  “But not until after this is over.  You agree?”

Loki narrowed his eyes, unsure if she was being truthful.  The slender goddess had never been one to prevaricate, but there was always a first time.  “Well...”

Idunn leaned over him and lifted his face with a hand under his chin.  Smiling softly, she kissed him full on the mouth.  “I always thought you were one of the handsomest amongst us.  So dark and mysterious.  It’s sexy.  If Sigyn hadn’t caught you first... ”

Loki’s mouth dropped open and he stared up at her.  She meant it; he could see the truth in her sparkling eyes.  “You never said a word.”  He mumbled.

“Well, we are both married.  It could have made things... uncomfortable.”

He laughed.  “Life is often ‘uncomfortable’ around me.  But you must admit, it’s never dull.  Very well, sweet lady.  I’ll help.  How can I refuse, when you ask so prettily?” 

Idunn’s smile grew and she hugged his head to her breast.  Before he had a chance to react, she had jumped away and grabbed his hand.  Pulling him up off the chair, she rushed him out the door.  “Come, come.  We must hurry.”


	12. Chapter 12

                                                                                      ~~~~~~ 12

So Loki let the Goddess of Youth lead him out of Asgard and onto the start of the Rainbow Bridge.  He wasn’t looking forward to chatting with Heimdall and hoped Idunn would explain their rushed arrival.   He needn’t have worried.

The Guardian of Worlds had barely turned to face them when Idunn called out to him.  “Heimdall!  To Alfheim for us.  Please hurry!”

Heimdall scowled, confused.  Why would Idunn of all people be dragging a half-dressed and rumpled looking God of Lies behind her?  And his expression was bemused, as if he didn’t believe this was happening, either.   When Heimdall caught his eye, Loki only shrugged and gave a little ‘women, what could I do’ smirk.  The Trickster was actually carrying her ever-present basket of apples for her.

The Guardian sighed and spun the observatory, wondering what Idunn thought bringing Loki to Alfheim would accomplish.  As the couple vanished down the Bridge, he remembered one of Loki’s appellations.  “Wildfire,” Heimdall murmured to himself.  “Of course.  How could I have forgotten?  Idunn’s apparently convinced him to help. Unbelievable.”

He wasn’t the only one who stared in disbelief.  Freyr was at the forefront of the raging inferno, guiding the others’ efforts and offering what assistance he could.  Thor had brought storms, with Aegir and Ran behind him to lend moisture.

Eir immediately called to Idunn and the two women headed for the healing station set up for the injured.  It mattered little to them whether the patient was elf, Vanir, Aesir or even human.  The elves had rescued as many of the forests’ denizens as they could carry out.  The area surrounding the castle looked as much like a zoo as it did a field hospital.

Dazed and battered, exhausted alfar wandered everywhere.  Those who still had presence of mind helped where they could, but many were too overwhelmed with grief and sympathetic pain to be able to do much.  Still, they carried needed supplies and food and drink to those were capable of more.  If they stopped in the middle of an errand and simply stared off into the distance for a time, they were gently brought back to the present and reminded of their task.  No one blamed them.

The elven greater mages used themselves up conjuring spells to heal those the goddesses could not get to, mostly animals and minor injuries.  Also lending their _qi_ to their fellows so they could keep working far beyond the normal limits of strength.  And right in the middle, Frithur sat, motionless, but still hard at work.

Loki knew she would be there and quite studiously avoided going anywhere near the elf princess.  Surprisingly to all of the others, he rubbed his hands together, shoved back his sleeves and said, cheerfully, “Alright, then.  Where’s the worst blaze?  I’ll start there.  Somebody want to point me in the right direction?”

Stunned silent, Tyr was closest and simply pointed.  Loki gave him a manic grin, a nod and suddenly transformed into his falcon Aspect.  While the other god blinked stupidly after him, he took off with a wild tumble off the castle wall and a **_skree_ **  of delight.  Tyr shook his head; Chaos was loose in the worlds once more.  He only hoped it worked in their favour this time.

It was hours later when Loki returned, though sooner than any of the others expected.  Those that thought they’d see him again at all, that is.  And his appearance shocked everyone immobile.

An elf saw him first, wailing and pointing up into the sky.  Fast as one of Thor’s thunderbolts, a streak of green wildfire shot across the smoke filled heavens.  And it was coming directly toward where gods and alfar were gathered to rest and heal before heading back to fight the blazes.

Faces all turned up to watch as impending disaster fell toward them.  They could hear him now, flames fizzling and crackling and a wild, demented laughter.  Loki landed right in the middle of the mages, pulsing with energy, arms akimbo, panting, a lunatic glitter in his glowing eyes.  

Green and gold sparks erupted all over him, flying from his fingertips, the ends of his untamed hair, corruscating off his body.  His completely naked and shivering body.  He was erect and hard as a rock, too.

“S... s... some... body, please!  H... help me!”  He gulped, quivering all over.  He bounced from foot to foot, unable to stand still.  

“Norns, Loki!  Cover yourself,” Sif barked at him, unable to look away.  She threw a hand up over her eyes.

“Tried.  Can’t.  Just burn up.  Too hot,” he gasped, dancing in a circle now.  “Please, help me!”  He was still grinning like a complete fool and giggling helplessly, arms thrashing.  

One of the alfar mages suddenly understood and lunged for the twitching, capering god.  “Hold still!” he yelled, chasing Loki round and round.  Everyone else scrambled to get out of the way.

“Easier said than done,” he moaned, panting.  The elf finally got close enough to grab a flailing arm and hauled the crazed god around to face the rest of his wide-eyed group.  They all inhaled sharply and started to back away.

“No, no!” the mage cried.  “Touch him!  Bleed off some of the magic!  Before he explodes all over us!”  Instant comprehension bloomed on their faces and several rushed to get closer.  The stunned gods watching saw all the worry and tiredness leave the alfar sorcerers’ visages as they lay hands on the Trickster; their backs straightened, many took deep breaths and smiles broke out on many faces.  

Loki sighed in relief and now, although he still trembled and shook, he was standing still.  He glanced around at his fellow gods and laughed aloud.  “Eir, Idunn, come here, darlings.  I have a gift for you both.”  He held out still glowing hands.  “Freya’s tits! What a rush!”

Both goddesses hurried over and each grasped a hand.  Idunn jolted, a shocked expression widening her blue eyes and she smiled in surprise.  Eir actually squeaked, “ouch!”, but she didn’t let go.  She kept her face averted, but Idunn looked him over from head to toe and grinned back at him.  The weariness vanished from their faces, too.  Loki continued to cackle like a loon, and with another sigh, he was clothed.  “Thank you, sweet ladies.  So much better now.”

At her worried father’s urging, Frithur had gone inside the castle to bathe, eat and try to rest for a short time.  So she completely missed Loki’s insane performance.  By the time she came out, he had grabbed Idunn and kissed her, then Eir and even Sif, who scowled and wiped her mouth, but smiled anyway.  

Then he’d run directly at the surrounding wall, leapt up and flown off in falcon Aspect again.  Still laughing wildly.  But the worst of the fires were out.


	13. Chapter 13

                                                                                                         ~~~~~~ 13

Days later and it was finally over, or so the weary defenders thought.  Freyr and the elven king sat despondently at Dofri’s table, drinking and discussing matters of repair and rebuilding.  They silently toasted those who had given everything to save the realm. The Aesir had mostly left, straggling home to Asgard, exhausted, bedraggled and ready to rest.

Sighing, Freyr mused aloud on the vagaries of Nornir and the sometimes violent way they had of reminding living things that they were the true rulers of all the realms.  Dofri’s head came up briefly, and then he looked away without saying anything. The Vanir lord was not so far into his cups that he did not notice the elf king’s odd response.

“There is some news you hesitate to impart, Dofri, my friend?”  He clapped a hand on the king’s shoulder. “Come, we have experienced much together.  What could be so awful, after this, that you fear to tell me?”

“It’s not that I don’t agree, my Lord.  The Fates are often capricious and unkind....”  He sighed.

“But?”

“I fear this time they had assistance.  If my daughter is to be believed.”

“Your daughter?  Which one is it, this time?”  Freyr knew the king had several.  Then, by the unhappy frown on Dofri’s face, he remembered.  “Not the little maid? She went to Asgard to study, did she not?  She should be safe there.”

“She has returned home, Freyr.  She’s been with the mages these past few days.  But with an unhappy change to her thoughts, and a very disturbing tale.”

Sobering quickly, the god stared at the elf.  “What? Do not think to soften it, Dofri. Just tell me.”

“She said the fires were started by the God of Chaos himself... deliberately.”  Dofri leaned away as he spoke. “And I have heard rumour from the wardens that there are strangers in the mountains.  Dark creatures that hide under the ground and avoid the sun. They hear noises, like pounding and the ringing of metal.  I fear it may be dvergar. They could not have come this far by themselves. They were led here.” The elf king shook his head.

“Are you truly telling me **_LOKI_ **  caused this?”  The god roared, instantly enraged.  He leapt to his feet and stood facing the king, fire in his eyes, panting like a bull.   _No wonder that... monster... lent his help.  He was just trying to confuse us again! What gall!_

Very softly, Dofri replied, “She was found wandering near the blazes, wrapped in his cloak.  I have no reason to doubt her. And Freyr? She is no longer maiden.”

                                                                                      ~~~~~~

Too angry to speak, the Vanir god lunged out of the hall and called his boar.  Leaping astride the animal, he faced Asgard and bellowed, “Heimdall! Bring me to Odin!  Now!”

The Guardian, hearing the intensity in the god’s voice, never hesitated.  He slammed the Twilight sword into its mount and brought Freyr to Asgard in a flash of multi-hued light.  Freyr nodded as he thundered past the startled Guardian and pounded over the Bridge to the citadel.

Heimdall turned his piercing gaze back to Alfheim, wondering what had the relatively placid Freyr in such an uproar.  At first, he saw nothing there to cause such behaviour. The fires were out, the wounded being cared for, the dead buried with honor.  Some of the other Aesir and Vanir who had gone to assist were there, resting or helping still.

Idunn was still passing out slivers of golden apple to those whom Eir pointed out.  Freyja touched the worst scarred, alleviating their injuries. Thor and Tyr sat side by side, drinking ale and talking, an elf wiping soot and ash from their limbs.  Aegir and Ran were resting in the shade of some trees. And Vitharr, the Forest Lord, was speaking with several alfar, all their heads bowed over maps laid out on a table.

The realm seemed peaceful enough, for a world recovering from disaster.  The Guardian did note there was no sign of Loki.  He’d taken off toward the inferno again after that wild visit to Dofri’s castle.  Heimdall had seen him as a ball of acid green wildfire dive directly into the flames and then he’d simply disappeared from the far-seeing god’s vision.  Again.  It irked the watchman no end to know he could no longer track the Trickster if he didn’t want to be found.

Sighing in annoyance, he cocked his head back toward the palace and listened.  Odin and Freyr were having a rather loud discussion on the merits of whether or not this was a good time to ‘waste resources’ in searching for the Allfather’s wayward bloodbrother.  Freyr was insistent, citing the story told by Dofri’s daughter.  Odin seemed more cautious, wondering, as Loki had hoped, if she had not simply misconstrued his intentions and was now trying to get even.  

It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before.  The half-Jotunn god had always been a bit too much on the randy side.  And he lost no time in taking advantage of his looks and charm.  The list of his conquests almost read like a who’s who of Aesir, Vanir, Jotunn and other stranger partners.  Wife, lover, male, female... even animal, (here Heimdall shuddered), if he was horny, it didn’t matter.

Not that Heimdall was a prude; the Vanir were pretty open about sex and tolerant of who slept with whom, but Loki was just so nonchalant and blatant about it.  He didn’t seem to care about his partner’s feelings, either.  If it was good for him, that was all that mattered.  The little monster left a trail of abnormal children and broken hearts behind... including his ever loyal and too tolerant wife.  

                                                                                  ~~~~~~

Eventually, the other gods began to straggle back to Asgard.  When Tyr arrived, he meant to go and give the Allfather a summary of the events in Alfheim so far.  His arrival in the audience hall impinged upon the continuing argument between Freyr and Odin. Surprised to see the Lord of the elven realm here, he stopped short and simply listened in on their conversation.

The God of War slipped out silently, intending on going back to Heimdall and getting a location on the Trickster before bringing his suspicions to Odin.  He knew Odin had sent Loki on some kind of errand recently, but the sly god had mentioned at their last shared meal that he had concluded it successfully.  Tyr wondered where he had been sent and if that had anything to do with the trouble in Alfheim.

While the two were speaking, Heimdall was called again, and this time it was Thor, Sif and Idunn.  He wasn’t needed until Vitharr reseeded the forests and wanted rain.  Idunn had come back to refill her basket of apples.  [ Höðr ](http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%B6%C3%B0r) had remained, layering a gentle blanket of cooling flakes over the burnt areas to keep the ash down and cover the wounds to the land.

The women went directly to the palace, Sif to bathe and prepare a bath for her husband, lay out clean clothing for them both and get some much-needed sleep.  Idunn repaired to her orchard to collect more golden, healing fruit. Thor caught part of Tyr’s chat and decided to stay.  No friend to the slender god, he wished to hear what the other two were discussing.  

The Thunderer frowned when he heard Tyr’s question to the Guardian.  The God of War had no direct quarrel with Loki that Thor knew of. Although it was the trickster’s child that caused the loss of his hand, Loki had nothing to do with that.  Except siring the fell beast.

Joining them, Tyr told Thor what he’d overheard of Odin and Freyr’s conversation.  Heimdall had already turned his vision out to the other worlds, starting at Alfheim and working his way back closer to Asgard.  He only half listened to what the other gods were discussing. He did catch ‘Loki’, ‘elf maid’ and ‘started fires himself’, however.  

The Guardian growled, “This is all conjecture, my friends.  As much as I would like to see the Jotunn get some deserved chastisement, you will need incontrovertible proof to convince Odin.”  Sighing, Heimdall shook his head.  “Simply the word of an elf maid, princess or not, will not be sufficient.  Especially since the Allfather knows she was Loki’s pupil.”

“Why should that matter?”  Thor grumbled.

“Because, my friend, it means they have been intimate this past year.  You understand the workings of seider, and galdr? The practitioners often use sex to raise and increase their power.  The Trickster is a master, with no equal save the Queen herself. A sweet little thing like the king’s daughter would have made Loki salivate even if he could not use her for such.  Perhaps she misunderstood his motives. It is unlikely he was forthcoming with his true intentions.”

Both the others nodded, Tyr muttering, “True, true.  He’s never truthful except on the threat of pain.”

Thor snorted, “I can show him pain if you want the truth beaten out of him.”

“No, Thor.  He would tell you whatever you wanted to hear, then simply recant later, saying he feared for his life.”  Heimdall shook his head.  “You two must investigate this further, before you go to Odin.  Find others who may have seen them together.  Speak to her teachers.”

“Hmm,”  Tyr stroked his beard.  “He did mention some errand Odin had sent him on not too long past.  Possibly it is related?  Do you remember where he asked to go last, Guardian?”

“Loki no longer requests my assistance in his travels at all,”  Heimdall grumbled. “He has discovered some other way to come and go.  Whenever he pleases, apparently.  And I cannot track his movements unless he allows it.”  

The Guardian scowled and stared off into space.  “I did note two very strong surges of an unusual energy signature not long ago.  I believe one may have originated in Nidavellir. The other came from here, in the palace itself.  It may very well have been the Trickster.”

Neither of the other gods were pleased at the Guardian’s admission.  Besides knowing how it would gall Heimdall to be kept in the dark, they both felt it dangerous to have such an unstable and vindictive god as Loki loose in the realms with no way to find him.  Tyr clapped a hand on Thor's broad shoulder. “You go to Odin, my friend. See if you can discover Loki’s last mission. I will speak with the völur and see what I may discover.”

It took them days and many uncomfortable conversations to work it all out.  Eventually, the trio thought they had enough evidence to take to their king.  They let Tyr act as spokesman, and they’d kept Freyr out of it as much as possible, too.  Allowing the god with the least grudge to bring the facts as they found them to Odin.

The Allfather knew several of his vassals had been conducting a quiet investigation.  What he didn’t see himself, or have reported to him, his birds did. So he granted their request to speak privately with no question and no delay.  Odin was quite aware he was not going to be pleased with what the three gods had to say.

Rather than the audience hall with all the prying eyes and ears, Odin met the gods in his private dining hall.  A meal would hopefully keep everyone calm and reasonable. Over several flagons of beer and ale, the story came out.  

At first displeased with the accusations against his admittedly troublesome brother, the Allfather sighed.  “Always you seek to turn me against Loki. I am aware of your dislike; his differences may seem to make him unworthy of my trust.  But he is still one of us, and powerful in his own ways. You cannot deny his intelligence and glibness is useful to me.”

“Useful when it suits him to be, Allfather,” Tyr said quietly.  “But is he really worth the problems he also brings you?”

“He sows dissension, mistrust and discontent wherever he goes, my king,”  Thor added forcefully. “He lies just because he can and is pleased when it divides us.”  He shook his head, thumping his flagon onto the table. “Your brother loves us no more than we do him.  He **is** Chaos and he disrupts the peace of the realms.”

“This latest prank of his is more than can be tolerated, Odin,”  Heimdall added. “This time he has brought fear, great injury and hatred of each other between the peoples of the realms.  I returned the dvergar he secretly brought to Alfheim myself. If I had not, there could have been war. Loki simply abandoned them after he acquired what he wanted from them.”

“You have proof of all this?” the Allfather said uncomfortably.  “He actually took the smiths to Alfheim?”

Heimdall nodded, “Yes, my king.  I’m afraid your brother’s duplicity knows no bounds.”  At that point they took turns delineating their inquiries and all that they had discovered. 

Finally, Odin realized he would have to do something.  This went beyond what he could tolerate. He leaned his head on one hand, massaging his forehead.  Looking up at the Guardian, he asked,” You have sought him out? You’re sure he’s in hiding?”

“Oh, he knows we will come after him for this, Allfather.”  Heimdall looked down, almost ashamed. “I cannot see him, my king.  Whatever Loki found in Midgard has given him the ability to cloak his presence from my Sight.”  

Odin sighed again.  Heimdall continued, “When questioned, the dvergar smiths mentioned a great blue jewel.  One that pulsed with a fierce energy. They remade his sword into a glaive with that jewel mounted at the head of it.”

“I will send out Huginn and Muninn,” Odin stated.  “Perhaps they can find him.” He looked at his people, two of them pleased, though one did try to appear sympathetic, and the third, Thor, openly grinned in delight.

“You will bring him home, Thor.”  Odin looked directly at the God of Thunder.  “But unhurt. No taking out your anger until I give you my permission.  Is that understood?”

“Yes, Allfather.  I shall do my best.  I will defend myself, however.”  Thor rumbled, agreeing conditionally.  

Odin only growled, “Do not provoke him unduly, Thor.  Just bring him to me.”

                                                                               


	14. Chapter 14

                                                                                      ~~~~~~ 14

The three conspirators sent Freyr home, concerned he would not be able to control his anger.  While he did go, he stopped in Vanaheim first.  There was one there he wished to consult with, a very wise man who might just help in figuring out a way to capture a powerful mage safely.

Kvasir listened to his ruler quietly.  Then he sat pondering for a few minutes.  “We all know the Trickster is a shapeshifter, as are many of his kind.  It would therefore behoove those searching for him to look in places where he might take on one of his favourite forms.  And if you should discover him, then you may use what snares are most likely to contain him in that Aspect.”

Freyr smiled widely and thanked his kinsman.  He sent word to the searchers of the sage’s advice.  Thor was greatly pleased, for now the searchers had a place to start.  

It was simply a matter of finding out which form the master magician had chosen; snake, wolf, falcon or fish.  He thought it unlikely Loki would become a fly or horse.  While he could, those were not Aspects he favoured, and the wildfire was too energy intensive to maintain for long without a good source of fuel.

The search took days, each god going to different places.  They consulted with everyone that Loki had dealt with in the past.  Trying to find out places he found comfortable and where he might think himself safe.  

Caught at last, the slender god wriggled helplessly in the net used to trap him as he leapt from one rapid to the next in an attempt to flee.  After being dragged to the riverbank, he reverted from buck salmon to his more human looking Aspect.  And already complaining about his mistreatment.

Freyr bellowed in rage and Heimdall held him back.  They could not afford to damage Loki before bringing him to Odin.  “Monster!  You will pay for the agony you’ve brought to my realm and the people I rule.  There is no escape for you from my wrath this time!”   

“Who, me?  Why does everyone always assume every disaster that occurs anywhere is my fault?  Haven’t I just spent days with you helping put **out**  the fires?”  Loki blurted, looking aghast that anyone would think him responsible.  “I suppose I should have expected no better.  Would a little gratitude be too much to ask, let alone an actual ‘thank you’?”  

“Do not speak, Laufeyjarson,” Heimdall hissed, just as angry as Freyr.  “It is taking all our control now to not disobey our king and simply end your miserable life right here.”  

Thor snarled, too.  “Worthless cur!  I should flatten you where you lie.  Or perhaps rearrange that too pretty face.”  He loomed over Loki threateningly.  

Trying to free himself, Loki rolled and flung the net about, partially loosening it.  When Thor saw that they might lose him, he simply threw his hammer and struck the dark-haired god a blow to the side of his face that stunned him senseless.  He was bound hand and foot and as Kvasir suggested, gagged as well.  There would be no muttered incantations to save him this time.

                                                                                     ~~~~~~

Loki was dragged before Odin, still bound and gagged.  From his knees, he looked up, angry and unrepentant.  Shaking his head, he growled through the gag and rattled his chains.

“Remove his muzzle.  I would know what has caused this disaster,” Odin intoned, pompously.  Looking down on the slender, obviously roughed-up but still defiant younger god, he stated flatly, “You will answer my questions truthfully or I will simply have you put to death, Loki.”  

Loki slowly got to his feet with Thor standing beside him, hammer ready.  “Why bother, Allfather?  Don’t give him the chance to wriggle out of this one.  I should just do it now.”   The Thunderer raised Mjolnir threatenly.

Loki flinched slightly, but stood tall.  Other than the minor twitch, he ignored the burly, furious Thor.  He licked dry lips and rubbed the back of his manacled hands across his mouth as soon as it was freed.  His lower lip was split, but had stopped bleeding.

Odin could now see all of the dark bruise that spread across his jaw and up one cheek.  He frowned and sighed.  The physical punishment Loki had already endured was only going to make this more difficult, and cause the dark haired god to lash back in the only way he could... with words.  

“What is this, Allfather?  Is this how we treat family now?  Or have you conveniently forgotten our pact... brother?”  Loki spit a gob of bloody, clotted phlegm on the floor, making Thor dance back a step or have it land on his boot.  It was a not so subtle reminder that he and the Allfather were blood brothers.

“Even family can be punished if they overstep, little brother,” Odin intoned, still imperious.  

“Where did I go wrong, then?  I’ve only ever done as you asked, Odin.”  Loki snapped back before the king said more.  Several of the witnesses sucked little gasps at his familiarity.  

“Haven’t I been a good little errand boy?  Run here, Loki.  Fly there, Loki.  Find me this, get me that.  Do such and such for me.  Brothers help each other.”  The Trickster’s voice dripped sarcasm.  The chains that bound him at neck, wrist, waist and ankle clinked with his unconscious gesture.  Thor huffed and before he added anything more, Loki continued.

“So this is the reward I get for all my loyal service?  Gagged and chained, beaten and thrown in your dungeon to languish in the dark like a common criminal?  Then finally, dragged here, **like this** , to be displayed before all your friends in such a state?”  He snorted delicately and laughed, disgusted.

They all knew he was vain about his appearance.  Standing there in only a short tunic and breeches, both of which were rumpled and none too clean, his hair a mass of tangles, would be agony to him.  Given a choice, the dark god would have remained locked up rather than be seen the way he looked now.

Rather theatrically, he tossed his hair and half turned to glance back over a shoulder and sighed  heavily.  “Be warned, my fellow Asgardians.  If this is the thanks one receives for following his king’s command, then I would watch my back, were I still one of you.”

“Silence, fool!” Odin roared, and slammed his staff on the floor.  He fell back onto the throne as if exhausted by his blood brother’s little speech.  “What is to be done with you, Loki?  You’ve practically destroyed one of the most beautiful of the nine realms, tried to set her inhabitants against us and nearly caused outright war between them and the dvergar.  This is your idea of following your king’s commands?”

Loki shrugged with a little self-deprecating smile.  “I really don’t see what all the fuss is about.  You got what you wanted.  You never told me **how**  to do it.  If I needed more direction, you really should have said.  And I kept the dvergar’s grubby little fingers out of your coffers.”

Quickly several of the other gods in attendance stifled giggles and snorts of unwilling laughter.  No matter the circumstances, the Trickster would find a way to amuse.  Even now, facing possible death or banishment, his honeyed tongue could still tickle them into feeling sympathy.  

Loki didn’t miss a single smothered chuckle or bitten lip that hid a smile.  And Frigga’s eyes sparkled at him, though she tried to look stern.  He thought he might just live through this if he was lucky.  And he had always been lucky.

“Don’t listen to him, my king.”  Thor growled.  He stepped closer again and this time, Loki cringed away as if expecting a blow.  “You know he can’t be trusted; that he’ll lie to protect his worthless skin from paying for the perfidies he’s done.  He’s evil; more trouble than he’s worth! Let me end this farce now.”

“Patience, Thor.  It appears to me as though you’ve already taken your umbrage out of his hide.   **Without**  my approval.  I believe I said I wanted him brought back in one piece?”

Thor literally swelled in rage, his big, meaty hands clenching into fists.  He visibly struggled to control himself though, swallowing his anger with difficulty.  He couldn’t contain one comment, however.  “I cannot believe you would make this about **my** actions; not after all he’s done!”  

Head down, he mumbled it into his beard, shaking his head.  He did step back from Loki, who visibly relaxed once he was out of reach.  “And he is in one piece, if a tiny bit ruffled.”

Loki glared daggers at the God of Thunder, while everyone else snickered, reacting more in relief than hilarity.  “Enough! I will speak with him alone.  It seems an audience has only goaded performances from you both that might not be in anyone’s interests.”  The Allfather waved the rest of the Aesir back.  “The guards will stay.”

Loki looked over to where Frigga stood and lowered his head.  “My Queen,” was all he said, but he knew it might just be enough.  Odin’s desire to decorate her in gold and jewels had started this whole fiasco, after all.  

And she had always been fond of him.  He had kept her frequent company when the king had wandered off on his little adventures or decided to take one of his years long naps.  He’d kept her safe for Odin, and they’d spent many a pleasant hour in study.  Loki owed her much and she knew he would never betray her.

Frigga only lifted a brow in response, but as she took her leave of her husband, curtsying gracefully, one hand came up and she let her fingers slide over the new necklace that graced her lovely throat.  Of course, it was also the hand with the rest of her anniversary gift on the middle finger.  Subtle as always, the queen, but Odin got her message. Ultimately, this whole mess was his fault.

When they were finally alone, Odin stared down at his former friend and traveling companion sadly.  To say he was disappointed was an understatement. _I should have expected this eventually, I suppose.  I always knew what he was. And I was warned._   _We have only been lucky that it took this long._ He came down the dais steps to stand directly before the shackled god.  

He sighed heavily, his one good, very blue eye assessing the man in front of him critically.  Loki looked like he’d been to Hel and back.  He was a mess; clothes torn and dirty, hair a rat’s nest of dark, wavy tangles, the bruised face, and now Odin could see other injuries to his limbs.  

Where the shackles circled his flesh, there were more bruises and lacerations in the pale skin, as if the bonds were too tight or he’d been yanked around by the chains.  No doubt he had and the Allfather suddenly realised Loki was favouring his right side.  Kicked?  It wouldn’t surprise him, knowing Thor.  One long, bare foot had left bloody prints behind, as well.

But the younger god refused to show any pain or deference.  He remained standing as straight as he was able, staring right back, a sardonic little smirk on his still handsome face.  Odin could see he was extremely tense, though. _Probably wondering when the axe was going to fall_ , he surmised.

Odin shook his head and sighed again.  Loki’s chin lifted slightly and his eyes glittered.  “So, what now, Allfather?  My **friend.**  If I am for the axe, then for mercy’s sake just swing it.  It’s not that I don’t love our little talks... but I don’t love them.  I’ve grown weary of this constant fencing.”  Seeing the pain in Odin’s face, he added, “I see you have, too.”

“I should have watched you closer.  Given you stricter instructions.  I thought our bond was stronger, but I was a fool to trust you.”

“Trust me?  What more can I do to prove my loyalty?  By Yggdrasil's roots, I’ve given you two of my children!  Can any of your precious Aesir claim as much?”

Odin scowled more deeply.  This was not about loyalty, even though at times, Loki’s could be questioned.  “Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?  Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death!”

Laughing slightly hysterically, Loki replied, “Of course there is!  I thought you understood that when we first made that oath.  I am Wildfire; I cannot be tamed.  Use me as you will, but don’t be surprised if you get burned.  Chaos is in my blood, brother.”  He chuckled softly at his own pun.  “I can no more stop than you can cease breathing.”

“I know Loki, and it pains me deeply.  But I cannot allow this to go unpunished.  You will pay for what you’ve done, the damage you’ve caused to the stability of the realms.  I haven’t decided just how, yet.  I’m sorry, brother and sorry you’ve had to endure such ungentle treatment before my verdict comes down.  You will remain guarded, in a cell, until that time.  But no chains.”

Odin turned away, then stopped and looked back.  “I’m certain your Queen will see to your comfort.  Guards, you may return him to the dungeon.”

_So he caught that look.  Damn. Frigga won’t have as much influence now.  I think I’m really fucked this time._ While Loki’s thoughts were dark and worried, none of it showed on his face or in his stance.  

Smiling, he jauntily sauntered out of the great hall, surrounded by his guards.  For the moment he was still alive.  He murmured quietly so only his guards could hear, “At least there was a little excitement around here for a while.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

                                                                                       ~~~~~~ 15

Not long after the audience, only a matter of days, Odin received a request for another.  Being consumed with the reparations to the damaged realm, negotiations to keep the victims from delivering retribution upon the invaders, passing judgement upon his brother and trying to decide a fitting punishment, the Allfather was tempted to flat out refuse.  He had a lot on his mind. 

That is, until he was informed who was making the request.  The king of the light elves’ daughter herself had come to plead with him.  Curious, the Allfather granted her request. 

Frithur was shown in, to stand before the throne as any penitent to the king.  She knelt and bowed her head, waiting for Odin to allow her to rise.  Shivering in her nervousness, trying to keep from showing outright fear, she almost didn’t hear his low response.  

“Rise, child.”  Odin repeated himself, thinking she was a beautiful and exquisite creature.  “What does my friend, Dofri, king of Alfheim wish of me?  It must be a delicate matter for him to send his youngest daughter.  Does he think to confound my eye with your fragile beauty?” 

Frithur gasped in dismay.  Was the Allfather angered?  Had she pushed too hard and interrupted more important matters?  She dropped back to her knees.

Mumbling at the floor before her, the princess stammered, “No, my Lord... Allfather.  I... I... have not c... come on my father's behalf.”  Feeling like she might vomit, Frithur swallowed and put one hand over her mouth, breathing shallowly and closed her eyes.  Her slight form rocked faintly with her panting. 

Frigga moved down the steps from where she had stood, nearer to Odin.  She bent and lifted the dainty elf maid, keeping her hand tucked into both of hers.  “You are safe, child.  Ask your question.  I will stay with you.”

“Thank you, my Lady,” Frithur barely whispered.  She still shook, but after taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment, she managed to look up at the Aesir king.  This close, she was surprised to see weariness in his face.  Frown lines and sallowness from lack of sleep or worry marked him.  He looked more a kindly old grandfather than the stern and uncompromising monarch she’d had described to her. 

“I... I... have a boon to ask of you, my Lord Allfather.  If it is permitted?”

“Speak, little elf.  What could be so important that you need come and ask it directly of me?”

Frithur shivered again, but inhaling deeply once more, she found a smidgen of courage and just blurted it out.  “I heard you had apprehended the mons... your brother and he is to pay for his... mischief.”

“If you think to plead for mercy...”  Odin scowled, annoyed now.  He knew of this fair child’s involvement with Loki; just another of the dark one’s conquests, he’d thought.

“NO!”  Frithur gasped and covered her mouth, shocked that she’d interrupted.  “I... I wished him sent to Alfheim.  Incarcerated there, where he must see all the damage he’s caused... every day.”

Beside her, the queen straightened and looked closely at the elven maid.  Frigga sighed; her friend and oft time companion had hurt this one deeply _.  Oh, Loki!  How could you? _   “It is fitting, my king.  And perhaps a gentler sentence than you had planned.  Would you not be happier if you do not need to sacrifice your brother?”  

“And how would you keep him imprisoned and yet able to see what he has done?”  Frithur bit a lip.  Odin actually sounded hopeful. 

“I think between us we may find a way.”  The queen smiled at the princess and patted her hand.  “Don’t you, my dear?”  Her eyes glowed with magic and the princess inhaled sharply.  Oh, yes; that would be perfect. The master magician bound with magic.  She smiled and nodded, silently.

“So be it.”  Odin intoned.  “Inform Thor.  He will bring him to your home and you will carry out my sentence.  Loki is to be imprisoned where he must watch the rebuilding.”

The prisoner was soon brought up from the cells beneath the palace of the king.  He was surprised to see who awaited him.  Not only his queen, but the elf maid, as well.  A stiff little bow to Frigga and a murmured, “my Queen,” then Loki turned his battered face to Frithur.  “ After all this time, now you come to visit me, sweetling?  Why?  To mock?” 

“Have a care with that sharp tongue, Loki,” Frigga scolded.  “Your fate is now in the princess’ hands.”  Her acerbic comment snapped his head back to her.  A slight frown, a confused tilt of his head and Frigga silenced him even as he inhaled to speak again.  “Shush.  Don’t make this any worse.” 

Refusing to give in, he cocked his head again.  “Why not?” 

Frithur was torn a little.  She deeply wanted justice for the ravaging of her home and the betrayal of her trust, but looking at him made her heart ache.  He had already suffered and continued to; being dragged around, bound, bruised and bloody for all the world to stare at was even more torture for the vain god.  And even in his current disheveled state, she could not control her body’s reaction to his closeness.  She still wanted him and she knew he could see it. 

[URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/1570fef2-826c-426f-83fa-e851f5d41d58_zps3ea8eb1a.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/1570fef2-826c-426f-83fa-e851f5d41d58_zps3ea8eb1a.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

It made her close her eyes and step away.  Hoping that physical distance would make this easier.   Loki simply looked at her, innocence and a bit of hurt reflected in his features now.  

“Stop it, Loki.  You’re only making this harder on both of us.”  Frithur hoped to make him understand she wasn’t going to fall for his tricks this time.  Using only his name in front of the other Asgardians let him know he’d lost her respect. 

She should have expected the result.  His head came up and his expression went very cold.  A dangerous glint appeared briefly in his beautiful, watercolour eyes.  “Ah, that’s better.  I always did like a bit of fire in my women.”  His smile was like a knife in her heart.

Thor had stayed silent until now, but he’d had more than he could stand.  Rounding on the slender god, He lifted a fist and growled, “Silence, Scarlip!  You will speak only when spoken to, and then politely or I’ll give you...” 

“Thor, enough!”  Frigga spoke softly, but it still stopped the thunder god in his tracks.  While he glared at her, his fist fell back to his side.  Loki hadn’t moved at all, not even a blink when threatened.  The only change noticeable was another glint of colour in his pale eyes. 

Frithur realised in that instant that he hated Thor as much as Thor hated him.

_ He detests them all.  That’s why he’s done this.  To cause them pain, as he feels they have caused him.  I was just collateral damage.  He really doesn’t care at all. _   It saddened her, but stiffened her resolve to see him pay for what he’d done.

The little procession marched him out of Asgard and across the rainbow bridge approach.  They passed through the observatory to stand near the outer portal.  Heimdall stood on his dais and slid the Twilight sword into the mechanism that would activate the portal.  

From his contented look it was apparent he would be happy to see Loki gone.  “Finally outdid yourself, I see, Trickster,” he murmured, “you look a bit... ruffled.”

“No need to look so smug, you fatherless mongrel.  We’ll meet again... and I’ll wipe that fatuous smile off your face.  The last thing those golden eyes will see will be your headless corpse crashing to the ground,” Loki hissed venomously. 

Frithur glanced up at the now impassive Guardian.   _ Another god with no love lost between them _ , she thought.  

“Heimdall, now would be a good time, please,” Frigga sounded like she just wanted to get the whole thing over with.  The Guardian nodded and placed his hands on the hilt of his sword.  The observatory spun, lightning flashed up from the dais and six beings were instantly flung across the stars to Alfheim.  

They arrived directly in the large garden at the entrance courtyard to her father’s castle.  It faced down the valley, looking toward the ruined mountains.  In the center of the landscaped area stood a single, large, fully leafed tree.  

[URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/c2d93c93-1d0b-4cd9-bc1d-9ae88715bec3_zpsa782a3b5.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/c2d93c93-1d0b-4cd9-bc1d-9ae88715bec3_zpsa782a3b5.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

“Perfect,”  Frigga murmured.  Loki stared at her, beginning to appear nervous.  The queen turned from looking at the tree to the view down the valley.  She glanced across at Frithur, who was watching her god, a sad expression on her lovely face.  

“This was inspired, my child.”  She turned back to Thor and the two guards.  “Place him there, facing the valley.  Bind his arms to the trunk.”  She refused to look at the restrained god.

Loki’s eyes had gone wide and he’d paled even more than was normal.  “No, my Queen!  Don’t do this! Frigga, Please!” 

He started to struggle, writhing like the snake he could become.  His bonds kept him from shifting shape, but not from fighting his imprisonment.  For he now knew what his punishment was to be.  They were going to trap him by merging him into the tree itself.  He’d be unable to move or speak, completely helpless to do anything except watch life pass him by. 

It took both guards and Thor to hold him, even after they’d chained his arms around the trunk.  With his back to the tree, his face looking down the valley at the remains of the forests he’d burnt, Loki would have no choice but to contemplate his actions as he lived a passive, vegetative life.  For a being like the God of Chaos, such a peaceful, quiet existence would be worse than being tortured, especially as he would be unable to interact with anything. 

Frigga walked to the princess and took her hands.  She looked at the slender, unhappy elf and asked a quiet question.  “Are you certain you wish to proceed with this, Princess? Once we begin, there is no going back.  Stopping in the middle of the spell would kill him.” 

Frithur smiled sadly at the goddess, Loki’s queen and friend.  She appeared no happier than the princess.  Taking a deep breath and making a concentrated effort to not look at Loki, Frithur nodded.  “I am ready, my Queen.  I hate it, but it has to be done.” 

Frithur was dismayed when her former lover never said a word to her.  He did continue to implore Frigga to think what she was doing, reminding her of their friendship and how he’d always been available to her for anything in the past.  She ignored his pleading, but her face showed the pain it caused her. 

The two women faced each other on opposite sides of the tree and began their incantations.  Both speaking quietly, they paced in a circle around the tree, keeping the distance between them and the trunk even.  A glow slowly took shape enveloping the god and the tree.  Frigga waved the guards and Thor back at that point. 

Loki kept fighting his bonds, but he could not break through the magical field holding him against the treetrunk.  His movements began to slow and he screamed repeatedly, whether in fear or pain the observers could not tell.  The guards could not look away, though their faces showed panic and horror as the bark crept over the dark god and he disappeared slowly into the bole of the garden sentinel.  

Finally, it was over and nothing remained visible of the dark-haired, handsome god.  Frithur sank to the ground where she stood and sobbed.  She had no idea how long the spell binding him would last.  

Frigga paced slowly over to where Loki had stood, thrashing wildly as he tried futilely to escape his fate.  She faced the tree and tears sparkled in her eyes.  Smiling through her tears, she lay a gentle hand against the trunk and silently wished him peace.  Then she sighed, and told the others it was time to go.

Frithur stood and wished them well, sniffing a bit as she held back her own tears.  Then she had to take one last look at where her god had been imprisoned.  It was more than she could stand and she fled the one green eye that stared back at her in such agony.

[URL=http://s874.photobucket.com/user/ban_sidhe/media/Loki/burn%20it%20down/bec19e4c-fb64-4143-9943-7744fa07a827_zpsab4b9b7a.jpg.html][IMG]http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab309/ban_sidhe/Loki/burn%20it%20down/bec19e4c-fb64-4143-9943-7744fa07a827_zpsab4b9b7a.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

It would be two centuries and more before the Trickster finally broke the bonds of the spell that held him.  The little elf maid he'd seduced was an elder, her grandchildren that had played beneath the ancient boughs grown with youngsters of their own.  All had near forgotten the god in the tree until the day the old beech had burst asunder and Wildfire screamed in laughter as he fled to an unknown destiny.

                                                                                       FINI

 

**AN** : In Norse mythology, the Jotnar, (single - Jotunn), or giants were a tri-partite race of beings associated with nature in its more violent, primitive aspects.  Frost/ice giants, stone giants and fire giants all lived in different places.  Jotunheim for the frost giants, Muspelheim for the fire giants, and various mountainous parts of several realms for the rock ones.  Not all were gigantic in size and the women especially were noted for their beauty, (though some were ugly).  Many, if not all, were shapeshifters, too. They were not particularly fond of their neighbours, the Aesir, as they were continually preyed upon by them.  Many jotnar intermarried with the other gods, both Aesir and Vanir at times. They were an older race than the others, too. 

Basically, the Aesir were gods of war, and all the attendant attributes that go with it... bravery, strength, wisdom, chivalry, etc.  The other race of gods, the Vanir, were associated with nature, fertility and creation.  Both were originally created from the body of the oldest and first frost giant, Ymir.

It’s interesting to note that Loki is referred to as  _ Laufeyjarson _ , after his mother, rather than having his father’s name.  Farbauti, a king of the frost giants, supposedly struck her with a lightning bolt, and Loki was born from the resulting wildfire, giving him his wildness and power over air and fire.

Thus, not only is he the Father of Lies and personification of Chaos, Loki is also the God of Air and Fire.  He practices both seider and galdr, being the strongest sorcerer the gods know short of Queen Frigga and he is close to surpassing even her.  Only his skill keeps him safe from physical harm by the other gods as the practice by a male is considered  _ ergi _ ; that is cowardly, unmanly behaviour.  There were even connotations to the word naming the accused as the passive partner in a homosexual encounter... that is, acting the role of the woman.  No As would ever accept such an insult without resorting to violence, and in ancient Viking society, he would be within his rights to challenge and kill his accuser.  If the victim of the insult did not deny it, or refused to challenge, their law said he could be outlawed and banished from their society.  So Loki dances a fine line in living amongst the Aesir.  One wonders how his original life with his father’s people could have been worse.

Although in this tale, he is the blood-brother of Odin and not his adopted son, the Trickster still suffers from the same problems many adopted children display.  He feels different, and empty, (“satisfaction is not in my nature”).  He’s a pathological liar, a thief, a sexual predator, sometimes a coward, and acts out his frustration and loneliness by playing nasty pranks on others...  it’s really a cry for attention, a twisted, sad request for someone to notice, to love him.  And the more he’s ignored, the longer he’s denied what he seeks...  **_needs_ ** ... the meaner and uglier his actions become.  

Like so many w _ i _ th identity issues, he strikes out at those he feels misunderstand and mistreat him.  At the same time, when those he’s hurt or embarrassed or angered respond in kind, it’s what he expects, only reinforcing his self loathing.  He can’t seem to actually believe someone might really find him lovable.  Because he knows he is screwed up, just as he knows he needs help to straighten himself out.  He simply can’t figure out how to go about asking, for that would be to admit weakness, something his Aesir companions would never forgive.  He even reminds Odin at the end, that he is dangerous and unstable and not to be trusted.  And that Odin was aware of all of it when he took Loki to be part of his family.  It should come as no surprise he ends up hating and destroying those of whom he once thought he wanted to be a part. 

Also a quick note on ‘canon’ or in this case, mostly history.  I have made Loki a little stronger in the sorcerous arts than he is in history or the Marvel universe.  Also, I changed the strongest female magician from Freya, (in history), to Frigga, (as in Marvel).  It simply made it easier to explain their closeness, friends here, mother and son in Marvel.  In either case, she saw his potential and encouraged him, to her dismay in both stories.

He is still, in both, the handsome, charming liar with no more conscience than a rock.  He does nothing that he does not sees as furthering his own ends, even when complying with another’s wishes.  Now, if only he could figure out what he really wants.

**Glossary:**

**Aesir** ... the major Norse gods, pronounced  _  Eye - seer _

**Astaroth** ... Loki’s black horse, named after the demon

**Dofri...** king of the light alfar, (elves)

**dvergar** ...... the dwarves, pronounced  _ DVWAIR - gurh _

**Farbauti** ... (cruel striker) frost giant, Loki’s father

**Freyr** ... god of  [ sacred kingship ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sacred_king) , virility and prosperity, sunshine and fair weather, pronounced  _ VROY _

**Freyja**...  goddess of love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, [seiðr](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sei%C3%B0r), war, and death, Freyr’s twin, pronounced _VROY - ya_

[ **Fríður** ](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fr%C3%AD%C3%B0ur&action=edit&redlink=1) ... (beautiful) pronounced,  _ VREETH - yoor  _  mage  king Dofri’s youngest daughter

**galdr** ... spells, incantations

**glaive** ... a pikelike weapon usually with a single blade fastened to the head of the staff, socket style, rather than tanged like a sword or knife, sometimes with a hook on the back of the blade   about 6-8 feet in length

**Gróa** ...  a  **völva,** or shamanistic seeress, practitioner of several forms of magic

**hamingja** ... a shapeshifter in altered aspect, or the personification of one’s luck

**-heim** ... means home, pronounced  _ hame _

**Heimdallr** ... the Guardian of Worlds, Asgard’s watchman who controls the Bifrost Bridge

**heitr kelda** ... hot spring

[ **Höðr** ](http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%B6%C3%B0r) ... the God of winter, pronounced  _ HO - th _

**Huninn & Muninn** ... Thought and Memory, Odin’s ravens

**Hvitrein** ... shining, (white), one  the princess’ horse, pronounced  _ FIT - rain _

**Iðunn** ... the Goddess of Youth, Keeper of the golden apples, pronounced  _ ITH - un _

**kappi** ... champion

**Kvasir** ... a Vanir murdered by 2 dvergar and drained of his blood, which, mixed with honey was converted into magic mead that gives great wisdom and poetry.  Supposedly the one who devised the way to capture Loki, drinking said mead gave Odin his wisdom. He was a hostage after the Aesir/Vanir war, pronounced  _ KFA - seer _

**Laevateinn** ... ‘damage twig’  or ‘wounding wand’ Loki’s magic sword, can transform into his long staff, pronounced  _ LAY - wah - tain _

**Laufey** ... (leaves), also called  **Nal** , (needle, as in pine needle), Loki’s mother, an Aesir

**Loki** ... uncertain meaning, possibly derived from Old Norse word meaning to lock or end.  Also called  **Loptr** ... which means air **Loki** is pronounced  _ LOH- kee,  _ alternately  _ LOO - kay _

**minn drottin** ... my king or my liege

**Nornir** ... plural of  **Norn** ... the Fates

**Odin** ... (fury/excitation and/or mind/poetry) the Allfather of the Aesir, king in Asgard

**Seiðr** ... seithr or seider, a type of shamanistic magic, pronounced  _ SAYTH - er _

**shibboleth** ... a word or way of speaking or behaving which shows that a person belongs to a particular group, originally used as a test

**Thor** ... the God of Thunder and Lightning, son of Odin, Asgard’s champion

**Tyr** ... the God of War and Justice, pronounced  _ TEER _

**Vanir** ...  a second group of gods associated with fertility, wisdom and the ability to see the future.  After the Aesir-Vanir war, they were mostly absorbed into the Aesir. The name is possibly related to Old Norse ‘ _ vinr’  _ meaning friend

**Vetrnætr**  one of the "three greatest blessings of the year" mentioned in the [_Ynglinga saga_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ynglinga_saga). The historical festival marked the beginning of winter, and involved sacrifices to the [ elves](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elves) and the [**dísir**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%ADs)...  ( fertility goddesses)

**Volva/V** [ **ö** ](http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%B6%C3%B0r) **lur** ... priestesses of several forms of magic; seithr, spa, and galdr

**Uru** ... the magical metal the dvergar used to fashion Mjolnir, pronounced  _ MYUHL  _ \-  _ neer _ ,  Thor’s hammer

Links:

[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki)

[ http://mythology.wikia.com/wiki/Loki ](http://mythology.wikia.com/wiki/Loki)

[ http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Norse_gods_and_goddesses ](http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Norse_gods_and_goddesses)

[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Germanic_deities ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Germanic_deities)

[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laufey ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laufey)

[ http://www.princeton.edu/~achaney/tmve/wiki100k/docs/Norse_dwarves.html ](http://www.princeton.edu/~achaney/tmve/wiki100k/docs/Norse_dwarves.html)

[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwarf_(Germanic_mythology) ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwarf_\(Germanic_mythology\))

[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glaive ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glaive)

[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flyting ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flyting)

[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kvasir ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kvasir)

[ http://www.freelang.net/online/old_norse.php?lg=gb ](http://www.freelang.net/online/old_norse.php?lg=gb)

[ http://www.vikingsofbjornstad.com/Old_Norse_Dictionary_E2N.shtm ](http://www.vikingsofbjornstad.com/Old_Norse_Dictionary_E2N.shtm)

[ https://notendur.hi.is/haukurth/norse/articles/pronunc.html ](https://notendur.hi.is/haukurth/norse/articles/pronunc.html)

http://theburlyram.wordpress.com/pronunciation-key-and-terminology/old-norse-pronunciation-key/

[ http://www.wizardrealm.com/norse/holidays.html ](http://www.wizardrealm.com/norse/holidays.html)

[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sei%C3%B0r ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sei%C3%B0r)

[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ergi ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ergi)

[ http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0039559/quotes ](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0039559/quotes)

 

**"Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart... you will know peace."**

**\- Loki Laufeyson**

 


End file.
